Trigun part deux
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Basically a sequel to the anime of Trigun, that takes place close to 50 years after it. Has new and old characters in it. UPDATED.
1. Default Chapter

Trigun part deux  
  
"There is no such thing as the ultimate utopia...because there always must be a balance...which includes chaos...."  
  
****************  
  
I typed this story a LONG time ago, before I even read the Trigun manga and only seen a few episodes of Trigun. Ironically...the story turned out better than I thought. So I decided to revise it and finish it out!  
  
I don't own Trigun but I do own all the original characters in this story, since they took hard work, effort, observation, and my own personalities!  
  
I thank dir en grey that motivated me to finish this as well as all the people who rp with my character in order for me to improve her!  
  
Reviews will help my story out a lot, since I only read the manga so far and this story is based mostly off the end of the anime Trigun and some manga parts.  
  
#******  
  
"Brother, brother!"  
  
A young man looked up from the book he was reading, "Religions on Gunsmoke," to glance at his sister in front of him. Her sunny blond hair was all over the place and it seemed like she tried to put it up in a million styles. He chuckled at the irony of his thoughts.  
  
"Brother, stop making fun of my name and get up! Poppa managed to get our father to take a picture with us!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her action and her statement. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope, so let's go!" She bounced off of the bed to reveal a baggy gray t- shirt that had buttons on the collar and a pair of shorts. The brother wore a similar outfit, but his hair was brown and whitish blond and pulled back into a ponytail. The boy followed the girl, who was giggling in excitement. She opens the chamber door with a push of a button to reveal a forest within a room.  
  
"Has father put more life into here?"  
  
"Yep!" She twirled around. "It's perfect, just like an...Eden." She rushed over to two men, one who were beaming, the other pouting slightly. "Father, Poppa!" She looked over to "Father." "Father don't be grumpy, you're with us!" "Father" smiled at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"It's not that dear, its just, your "Poppa" is being a moron again." "Poppa" pouted this time.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Now, now." The brother hated to be the regulator. Despite being over one hundred years old, his parents still act younger than them.  
  
"Ok, then..." "Poppa" ran over to set up the camera and time it. "Guys, say DONUTS!" He went over to his "family."  
  
"Kuroneko!" The girl said, leaping into her "Poppa's" arms.  
  
"HEY!" A blinding flash entered the room...#********  
  
********************  
  
A man woke up covered in sweat. He looked around for a moment to place his surroundings. "Damn..." He ran a hair through his brownish hair and groaned in exasperation. After getting his thoughts together, he went over to a small nightstand to pick up a frame. In the picture was a man with broom like hair laughing. In his arms was a teenaged girl who had wild blond hair acting lively and whooping. Next to them was another teen smiling brighter than the sun, his brown hair with sliver blond strains out of his ponytail. He was putting bunny ears behind the other man, who had an expression between amusement and embarrassment. His short hair was a contrast to the others, pale and uneven. The man smiled at the picture sadly before putting it back. "Better go get ready."  
  
Church bells echoed in the halls. A few priest walked down, reading passages of the holy book. One of them noticed a man.  
  
"Oh, Father Wolfwood!" Father Wolfwood noticed his name.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bishop Richard wants you."  
  
"Alright." He looked up and closed his eyes, like if he could try hard enough, he could go to where he was thinking, but alas the man was right were he was.  
  
"Father Wolfwood, are you alright?" The bishop opened his eyes and glanced at a youngster pulling on his pants leg.  
  
"Yes I am fine..." He picked the child up. "Just thinking again."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"...nothing of importance my child..." He sat the kid down in the yard with the other broods, which all ran off to play ball. The priest sighed and walked on to the office feeling less than he did when he was asleep.  
  
*******************  
  
"Tanto there is an assignment for you that I have..." Father Tanto Wolfwood blinked at his first name, since he was half in a daze ever since he walked here. The headmaster only used it when it is serious. "There has been a disturbance lately in the towns on this planet and the people feel that no place is safe anymore..." the man paused in mid speech and sighed. "Even the people feel that faith is nothing anymore..." He rose and handed him a folder. "I want you to find out about this any way you can and somehow bring faith back into the people again. I picked out this assignment for you since you do have the skills still am I correct?"  
  
The priest smiled weakly but nodded his head. "Good, I want you to leave immediately, but remember that you are still welcomed here anytime you want." Tanto nodded his head and went out of his seat. "Oh and be careful...since the government has called almost everyone into this..."  
  
*******************  
  
Tanto Wolfwood took one last look at his home. "I've been here for about twenty five years and I have to leave again...." He rubbed absentminded on his ponytail and shifted the bag on his back with all of his belongings. "Alright I guess I have to find out who can help me with this...."  
  
*******************  
  
From the files he went through, it seems to be that a woman who the people call, "Bloody Villie" is apparently causing collateral damage and chaos to every town she comes across. At first they thought it was the humanoid typhoon from long ago again since this person was rarely seen and descriptions were sketchy, but some survivors said that this was a woman who can make a whole town disappear. Not many know why she is doing this in the first place, but the witnesses also say she is an innocent as well. The supposed murders and arson became so large that the government called in people to stop her, but they all vanished like they never existed. "So that's why the headmaster called me into this case...it became so bad that they have to get the church involved into this mess..."  
  
*******************  
  
Tanto sighed and walked over to his bike. He made it a long time ago out of old junk that he found in Neo Gunsmoke and put together. He only used it once, but had confidence in his creation. Taking a helmet from the sidecar, he hopped over the seat and started it up. With a click in the ignition, he smiled at his success and sped off into the sand dunes.  
  
**********************  
  
"Listen I want my bounty for 20 thousand double dollars and not a penny less!"  
  
"Look babe, the original bounty was for 5 thousand only ok? Its not my fault you had some problems..."  
  
A young woman with a cropped tank top and a part of short shorts growled down at the guy sitting in the chair. She seemed to be carrying something big on her. "NO YOU LOOK!" She threw down her load with a dump! that made the man jump up. "Me and Michm went through hell just to get this man because he decided at the last minute to let the sand eat him instead of going to jail like a good boy! I have sand everywhere and to make it worse, it was hard in the first place to find the little worm!"  
  
Michm in question sighed and glanced out the window. "Its best to give her what she wants before she decides to use that rocket launcher of hers..."  
  
The man gave out a shivered and glanced at the glaring woman. "Ok ok damnit..."  
  
**********************  
  
"Wa wa 20 thousand double dollars! With this Mich, we can finally just settle down!"  
  
Michm gave her a questioning glance. "You act like we are married Ms. Madison..." Madison only blushed and shut up. "Anyways, I still do not get why you wear that outfit, it gives the wrong impression for people."  
  
Madison only humped. "Well I have no idea why you must wear all those clothes anyway! I mean a trench coat in this weather?"  
  
Mich only shrugged and put his hands behind his dark blue/black hair. "It does have a purpose unlike yours, I still do not know how you can put anything on THAT outfit."  
  
Madison only blinked and stood there as a critic came up. "Wears short shorts that can be considered "hot pants." "Has on a tank top that can be considered a bra with hidden weapons." "Sometimes wears a poncho to represent her mother." "Always carries a giant rocket launcher on her back with a rifle covered up."  
  
She flipped her strawberry blond hair and made a face. "Well Michm you don't have anything much better..." She walked around him and he frowned. "You wear a big old heavy trench coat even if its 100 degrees, a white collared shirt with another shirt under it, a pair of dark black pants, builder boots, and profound shooting gloves!"  
  
The man sighed and twitched. "I wear the coat to hid my grenade launcher under it as well as my revolvers and anything else...you know that "Middy.""  
  
Madison growled. "How many times have I told you not to call me that!" When she turned around, he was half way across town. "Hey! Come back here!"  
  
Michm sighed as he listened to his partner's ranting. Even though he grew up with her, he always hated when she got into her moods. His ears perked up at a noise. "Hmm..." He looked in the distance and ignored the woman for a minute.  
  
"And another thing huh?" she looked at the air next to her as a wind blew and a tumbleweed passed by. She turned around to see him running into a bar. "Arg why does he do that?"  
  
"I just want some questions..." Tanto went to the town of August in order to get some answers, since this was the last place that she was supposed to be at.  
  
"How do we know that you are not in cahoots with that woman?" A bar customer was pointing a shotgun at him.  
  
"Wait, he's a bishop...don't you have any respect for God?" The bartender did not want a fight in his place, especially with a churchman over a simple misunderstanding.  
  
"Well he could still be behind this. Just because he has the clothes doesn't mean he is a holy man!"  
  
Tanto frowned; this was the last thing that he wanted. He moved a hand under his coat. "Lets just talk like civil people..."  
  
"You have to answer to my gun first!"  
  
*******************  
  
Michm sprinted towards the bar. He though he heard a commotion as well as gunshots. He approached with caution, one hand on his revolver just in case. He jumped inside and raised an eyebrow. There was a man who was using a sword against a group of bar thugs; his movements and strides were with a type of grace and vigor. One man was sweating bullets with a mostly cut shotgun as he walked next to him. "Listen, I never wanted to cause any trouble, I just wanted to know more about the woman that came to the town."  
  
"Hey Michm why do you always have to act hero when trouble starts...?" Madison skidded to a halt and looked at the new surroundings. "WHOA! What happen? Everyone is messed up!" She gestured to the men who were only shaken up, but their guns were dismantled and clothes partially torn.  
  
"It was that bishop I think...." The young bounty hunter pointed to the man that he was having a conversation with, showing a picture at the mean time.  
  
"Have you seen this woman or know about her whereabouts?" Michm blinked at the bishop, whom had bi colored hair, brown and sliver blond that ironically matched. He looked too young to become such a high rank, but his emerald green eyes showed something that seemed interesting and old like Pandora's box.  
  
Tanto only sighed as the man shook his head and told him that the woman only walked into town briefly to buy a few things from the local store and end up vanishing like the wind. "Great...just great...I missed her then...she could be anywhere..." He sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. He hated to use his sword, but he still had a mission to do and it felt like he was indebted....  
  
The man blinked as he met eyes to eyes with the new comers. Madison was speechless. This man...there was something about him...he was much more than he seemed...but why? The young woman shook her head to get her mouth to work.  
  
"Umm...who are you and why...ah..." Madison was never good with words at these situations.  
  
The young bishop bowed. "My name is Tanto Vash Wolfwood and I am a traveler looking for a woman but it looks like I need some help with this...."  
  
Michm raised an eyebrow. Wolfwood? Vash? Where did he hear those names? "Well I am Michm Strife and this is my partner Madison Thomson...both of us are bounty hunters...well we were bounty hunters..." He extended his hand. "But I think I might join you since I am interested in this woman if she causes that much trouble for one person..." Madison ran out and shifted her rocket launcher as the two men talked. "So this woman is the "Bloody Villie?"" He bit his lip. "I see now why they did that...."  
  
"Well...I was assigned this mission and I must seek it out." Tanto bowed his head and sighed. "But you don't have to get into this because it's more personal."  
  
"No its fine Mr. Tanto!" The bishop blinked at the formal title to something so common and the woman suddenly appearing in front of him. "Since me and Mich here wanted to do something after all the bounties and the Bloody Villie seems like she is an interesting character!"  
  
Tanto sweatdropped and Michm only laughed. "She is always like this Tanto, that woman loves adventures and anything action which is why people called her "Boom Boom Thomson."  
  
The young man only sweatdropped more. Ah well...at least he had some help and they did say that more people were better than one right...right? 


	2. part 2

Trigun part deux By otaku no baka  
  
Yeah this is another chapter to this fanfic, it seems to be that I still do not have the 'net, mostly due to my mom's procrastination and other issues. I have no idea what is up with her o_O  
  
Ironically, fanfiction, looking at doujinshis, and music is influencing me to make chapters to this fanfic faster than any of my other stories. I owe this chapter to Pillows: ride on shooting star, Sailor Spazz's WONDERFUL Trigun twincest fanfic, and several other fanfics.  
  
I still don't own Trigun but have so many fanfics that I could make a doujinshi circle! I do own the original characters that I do make in the fanfic though!  
  
*******************  
  
"From what the map says...we are close to 200 iles from the town of September." The celebrant rubbed his goggled head as he scrutinized over a map. The party of three were in the middle of the desert, Tanto on his bike with Madison and Michm shotgun in the side car..  
  
"There is something about that town that seems familiar...." Madison blinked at her partner.  
  
"You probably ended up fighting someone there like you always do..." The man only sighed and went back to his thoughts.  
  
**********************  
  
When they arrived there, the first projective decided was to take a break, with the suns high up in the skies, the radiant energy caused anyone to be drained. Tanto and his group moseyed the town, watching the usual diligence, until they reached the tavern.  
  
"I'd like two shots of rum with a shot of vodka." Michm slumped in a stool and laid his head on the table. The bounty hunter just felt like drinking today.  
  
"Are you sure you are old enough?" Madison smirked to herself and Michm raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm twenty one mister..." He quickly glanced to the woman, knowing her mirth.  
  
"You're one to talk, since you are three years my senior." Tanto chuckled as the woman stuck out her tongue like a kid.  
  
"I'd like some milk sir if you have some." He stand down and watched the two of them banter as chibis.  
  
"Ah, right away sir!" It never unnerved him that people seem to notice his status and treat him differently.  
  
As both men received their drinks, a woman came stumbling in. She looked winded and a little tipsy. Glancing around, her gaze stopped at Michm sipping on his drink languidly.  
  
"Y...YOU!" She scooted over and growled. "I remember you, you bastard!" Three eyes blinked until Michm rubbed his head and gasped.  
  
"Ah, now I recall you...umm...later?" He took hold of his two companions and raced out the door.  
  
"Mich, why are you running?" Madison spoke to the man in question, staring at him as if everything was normal.  
  
"Well...it's a long story...." Tanto sipped on his taken glass and closed his eyes, but still used his other senses to the world. "One time, after a mission, I needed some spare cash, so I put a man in jail...the only problem was that he had a sister with a vindictive streak."  
  
Hmm...that woman...she seems familiar...the bishop opened his eyes and mulled over it.  
  
The bounty hunter stopped suddenly and looked around. "Great, she's gone." The woman sighed and shifted her weapon.  
  
"Mich of all things...I say that we should go back and you take it like a man."  
  
"You have to be kidding, next thing you might say is that we should have tea and cookies and talk about making scarves!"  
  
"Well, I say you should apologize!"  
  
"If it was you, you would probably run at any chance you get and disappear!" Tanto blinked and suddenly bowed.  
  
"Ah hello miss...I ask for forgiveness that my company has disturbed you." The two stopped to stare at the woman patting her foot.  
  
"Great..." She glared at Mich as her head began to grow.  
  
"I cannot believe how much of a jerk you are...I mean you come out of nowhere to put my brother in jail for a simple crime! He only did it to support us!"  
  
"You know, your brother could have earned cash another way if that is what he need."  
  
"You stay out of it! You are probably just as bad as he is!" Tanto sweatdropped and scratched his head as the irate lady yelled at the two bounty hunters.  
  
"OW! You hit hard for a lady!" Tanto put his hand up and laughed a bit as Michm rubbed his head.  
  
"Are you implying that I am a old lady?!" She halted her rant as a group of guys suddenly appeared.  
  
"Hey guys I found him already, so I do not need you anymore." She only hired the bunch because she lost the man's trail for a while and was desperate. The headman, a burgee rough guy with a baldhead and a rugged face rubbed his chin.  
  
"So this is the great "wraith" eh?" Michm sighed at his other name and had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Yeah yeah, its fine now...so go back and let me handle it. I'll pay you back in the town."  
  
"Oh no I don't think so." The headman pushed her aside to the ground and approached the man.  
  
"I have waited for this moment wraith...you turned in a lot of my men...you and your little wench of a partner..." Madison growled and gripped on her rocket launcher. "And who is this little man? Another captive or just a nice whore for ya?" All of them laughed at Tanto, who looked unperturbed and calm from the satire. Suddenly, one of them fell down and hit forward. The woman countered from the earlier assault by tripping one of the men and hitting him with the back of her gun. "Don't just stand there, shot them!" All of them pulled out their machine guns and revolvers, but Michm was faster. Like his namesake, he pulled out his handgun and shoot three of the men in the hand and dismantled them.  
  
"I suggest you do not make any more moves if you want to live." His eyes had no emotions in them, like he was staring down their souls. One of the guys tried to secretly trigger his gun, but Tanto swiped his hand forward and cut part of it in half.  
  
"You heard the man sir." He shook his head and closed his eyes, a slightly smirk on his face.  
  
"You think this is going to be it, you are dead wrong!" The headman was silent as he faced a rocket launcher.  
  
"Heheh, you won't be talking with my deluxe!" Michm coughed and shook his head at his partner.  
  
"Madison..."  
  
"Aww...let me shot them once!" She gestured her gun at the shaken pale men. Michm just gave her a look and she let out a breath. "Fine fine...I won't."  
  
*******************  
  
"Hmm...so you are a wander then?" Michm and the others settled down in a hotel, after they turned the goons in the authorities. Tanto was outside with the woman, while Madison and Michm were inside, eating sundaes.  
  
"Yeah, after our parents passed away, me and my brother decided to become gunfighters," she leaned back on the sand ground and looked up. "Mom used to tell us stories about a man named Erics who ended up being the legendary "Vash the Stampede. Despite his name, he seemed to be a good guy." The bishop glanced away in thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah...everything is not what it seems to be."  
  
"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lea." She extended her hand to him.  
  
"Ah, yes, my name is Tanto Vash Wolfwood..." The lady cocked her head.  
  
"So your parents named you after the humanoid typhoon eh? I guess they liked him enough to do that."  
  
"Well...you can say that..." Both of them rose and strode inside the hotel. "But it seems to be that you had some hard times. After your brother was put to jail by Michm, you ended up searching for him and using alcohol in order to lose the pain of another family member gone." She blinked at Tanto.  
  
There is something up with this guy, I mean, how did he guess my life so easily? If he had all blond hair, I would assume he was the stampede himself! The bishop nodded his head.  
  
"From your poutser and how you can in the bar, I already knew you drank."  
  
"Hey, I am not a holic!" She growled out and spilt hairs.  
  
"Hey guys, want to join the party?" Madison grinned as she exchanged the ice cream for a drink. Tanto nodded his head.  
  
"Sure, but nothing with alcohol in it." Lea accepted the invitation, but in her head, she was still processing what he said.  
  
There was something about that man but what? He reminds me a lot of the man mom talked about. Lea took her drink gratefully, but keep on gazing at Tanto all night.  
  
********************  
  
Michm was in the washroom brushing his teeth, while Tanto spent his time on the bed relaxing. "I keep on forgetting how easily drunk my partner can get." He spat in the toilet and rinsed out his mouth. The bishop only shrugged. He was gladder to get out of his church garb, combined with his robe and normal clothes; he can get quite under the weather. Now he was thankful that he could just wear his t-shirt and boxers. "They only thing is that we have to bunk rooms...that Lea woman will not like a hung over Madison." Michm only laughed in amusement as he sat on the bed and Tanto only blinked at him. "She is horrible in the mornings...ah...you'll see." The bishop nodded leisurely and understood, since he seen drunks himself.  
  
That and my father had a habit until...He shook his head and instead focused on his mission he started back tomorrow. Rolling over, he curled up, back to back with the other man and turned out the lamp, a familiar tune in his head.  
  
*******************  
  
Its still shocking how fast these chapters come out than my other stories...I mean, one is sugar induced updated, and the other two are not easy without any internet help, since its been years since I played a FF game _  
  
But still, I am glad about my project, since I wanted to make a Trigun sequel ever since I found out about the end of the anime and different story scripts. I mean Trigun had so many plot holes that a gopher can make room! But even with the holes and the non-finished Trigun manga that I just LOVE, I still want to get the DVD of Trigun so I can improve this story...eh, enough ranting...you'll probably see another chapter of this before any of my other stories.  
  
Next Episode: More about the new comer Lea, Tanto's mysterious past, as well as another town...that has been taken over by plants?! 


	3. part 3

Trigun part deux By otaku no baka  
  
This episode took a while longer than I thought because I had writer's block as well as I couldn't put it out yet! With no net, there are two places I can post a chapter, and they are not easy to get too. But I still manage to write a few parts in the mean time. I'm not sure if this part is good or not but I tried my best!  
  
Magnet-Rose: Well, this was inspired to all the plotholes to the Trigun anime, and not only will this story answer some plothole questions, (such as were did Legato come from and what not,) but also be an original story to the ending of Trigun. You'll find out about Tanto and the rest of them and I hope this chapter helps your confusion ^_^  
  
Since I beta my own stories until I can find a beta, there might be a few errors. Still, I try to make sure my spelling and grammar is as good as I can make it.  
  
I still don't own Trigun...or the anime...yet...maybe Nightow can loan me the rights to it just to make a series off of Wolfwood?  
  
*****************  
  
Michm straighten his collar and yelled, "Come on lets go!"  
  
"Arg! Stop yelling so loud!"  
  
Tanto sipped on his coffee seldom and looked up as the two bounty hunters ran down the stairs. "You shouldn't have drunk so much! You know you have no tolerance to beer from your mom!"  
  
"I'll show you tolerance!" Madison waved her rifle around and tried to hit the young man with it.  
  
Lea blinked and sighed as she ate slowly at her breakfast, wearing a cowboy hat, a long brown coat with matching pants, and a white collared shirt. They all coordinated around her dark brown hair, which was tied into two pigtails, and her chocolate brown eyes. The manager just sweatdropped at his two customers' bickering.  
  
"She's always like this the day after drinking. I try to tell her but when it comes to a party with the stuff, she goes overboard." Michm rubbed his head and winced.  
  
"Ugh...I feel like shit." The priest raised an eyebrow at her rude language as she lay down on the table. "Sorry bossman...I'll be fine after some coffee and a bit of food."  
  
"Bossman?" Tanto raised the other eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yeah, since we are sort of working for you to find this Bloody Villie woman, so why not?" The man called wraith gobbled up a piece of toast and some meat.  
  
"But...why bossman? I mean..."  
  
Michm's focus was on his partner, as he tugged on her arm. "Its your own fault so come on! We still have to move before the sandstorm comes. From what I heard its going to be near this town and we still need to get some more supplies and you haven't even washed up yet!"  
  
"Shut up Michm!" The blond whimpered again and gripped her head.  
  
Lea only finished drinking her own coffee, aware of the madness before her.  
  
"You're going with us? It might be dangerous." Michm had to know if there was going to be another person in their little party, since it changed expenses and all.  
  
"Of course. Until my brother gets out, I am still going to get my revenge one of these days." She glared at the man, bitter and resentment radiating.  
  
Tanto prayed silently that this day ends up being less turbulent than the rest.  
  
*************  
  
"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Tanto shouted over the engine to his bike and the winds. Michm's calculations were slightly off and the sandstorm came a lot sooner than he expected. "Yeah, we should be a few iles from the place..." He gripped his shoal and spit out some sand. Since the company had another member, he decided to rent some tomas in order to find their destination. Squinting his eyes, he saw something in the distance and smirked. "I think we found it."  
  
"What is this place Michm?" The party looked none for wear as they stood at the entrance to the place that was more a city than a town. Incredible structures filled the area with lights and activity. People raced around like ants in the metropolis. Odd contraptions littered the walkways of this strange area.  
  
"Its called Tokai(1), a concealed city about 50 iles from September. It was formed from the site of one of the ships from the great fall, but the calligraphers were off with their figures, so its in the middle of a reoccurring sandstorm. Some of the people who are here came from the "ship in the sky," from what I heard of." The bounty hunter dusted his hair off and frowned at looking no better than he started.  
  
"Yeah I remember this place...but we couldn't stay long because of a mission...that and I drank too much beforehand." Madison blushed in embarrassment from her memory.  
  
"Well, lets go find a hotel to clean up and prepare ourselves then." Lea hosted her gun and walked inside. She had interest in this technologically advance town that she never saw before on her travels.  
  
***************  
  
Tanto walked around the city. After settling in, the group separated, with Michm going to take care of the supervisions, Madison shopping around town, and Lea learning as much as she can about the place. The bishop glanced down to a group of children playing with a toy car that was electronic. He sighed, thinking of his Minster again, strolling along before gazing up to where his feet lead him.  
  
At the edge of the town, there in all of its glory, was a plant. The florescent bulb brimmed with energy and elements at its core. Tanto averted his eyes up further and suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu.  
  
"Rem...all that you have done...is it because you are a human and automatically strive to survive humans or is it something else...?" He shifted on his feet. "The urge of humans trying to go beyond their limits and their place."  
  
His voice was someplace else along with his thoughts. "Or is it that your morals and beliefs are that strong to your life hood...sort of ironic that you effected us all in some way without you predicting it or the inhabitances knowing. " He closed his eyes as a thought hit him. A woman stood in a field with her back turned. Her long blond hair reached to the center of her back and blew against an abstract wind. She seemed so young and old at the same time.  
  
Tanto opened his eyes. Navy blue pupils were clouded over and changed. His stature was a lot older near the plant. "Onesan...(2)" Hands without his accord touched the plant. The creature inside seemed to gaze back at him with a curious look. Tanto stared back with a plaintive smile. "Its been a while since I seen you last."  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
The man in question jolted back as if he was shot. "H...ha?"  
  
A man approached him. "This is a plant that you are touching you know. They are delicate instruments that only plant engineers like myself know about them." The engineer took off his cap and rubbed his hair. "But for some reason, this plant doesn't seem hostile to you...actually its pretty calm."  
  
After all of these years...they still don't understand onesan and the others; fools. Tanto shook his head and nodded. "I...forgive my intrusion." His hair felt damp and still had a bit of fuzz in his brain. It was like the plant awoke something in him...something that he forgotten. Why did I think that? Onesan?  
  
"Tanto!"  
  
He turned around as Lea ran up to him. "Ah there you are!" She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "Michm says that the sheriff wants us."  
  
The bishop nodded mutely and stride along with the wanderer. He decided to focus on that brief moment later as he put it in another part of his mind.  
  
************  
  
"So what exactly are you saying?" Madison had her attention at the sheriff.  
  
All of them were sitting haphazardly around the sheriff's office. "Well, ever since our plant engineers vanished, we haven't been able to make any resources for the city. The goods that we use are a stockpile that we keep in cases of malfunctions and droughts."  
  
The bishop moved his head from his arms on the chair. "You don't have any plant engineers? Then who was that man...unless..."  
  
His thoughts were answered by a knock on the door. Shivering, the head of the city opened the door to reveal a note pinned to it. "...Says that unless we give them fifty thousand double dollars, they will keep the plant engineers hostage no matter what."  
  
"What? No way!" Madison rotated her vision right side up from the edge of the couch. "If they keep them too long, the whole town will waste away!"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Michm hopped from the other end of the sofa and made a pose. "We have to go save the day then!" The bounty hunter pointed upward as stars dropped behind him. Madison whooped and jumped up, but at the idea of blowing something up and maybe making some cash.  
  
The sheriff blinked clueless while Tanto and Lea sweatdropped. "Do they always act like this?"  
  
"I'm not sure...I just met them a few days ago."  
  
********************  
  
A few men were tied up in a corner, mouths taped and almost nude. "You said this was going to work." A tall man with tan skin talked to another guy, who Tanto seen earlier. "Don't worry, give it some time and they'll come to us. Without the plants, the people are practically hopeless." He rubbed his blond bangs and laughed.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
The two guys glanced around to see shadows. "Ok, who's there, because they are about to be dead!" Michm smirked and appeared right in front of them with the others, catching the guys off guard for a moment.  
  
"We...who are we?" His smirk grew larger, if it could. "We are the Man group!"  
  
"Man?" All of them questioned Michm's rationale.  
  
"You know, there are women in this group too..." Madison raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well...that's the only name I could think of for us." Everyone fell over but Tanto, who looked at him funny and twitched.  
  
"Well...whoever you are it doesn't matter." The blond man snapped his fingers and about ten or so men appeared out of the woodwork with all types of weaponry, from machine guns to grenade launchers. "Because no one goes against us. We are getting that cash and nobody is going to stop us!"  
  
All at once, both groups started the battle. "Good, I wanted to use this." Wraith grinned somewhat insanely. He moved his coat aside and pulled up a grenade launcher. "You better run!" The gun shot out a blast that flew upward before exploding in a scorching, cracking blast. "Fire rounds." He answered Lea's question as she recovered from the explosion, avoiding shots and trying to shoot her shotgun at the same time.  
  
"Ha this is great! The only thing I wish I had was my rocket launcher!" Madison rolled from a semi automatic's rapid fire and carefully shot the man in the leg with her scope rife. Michm rolled his eyes and worked on the ground men with Lea.  
  
"Hey what happen to bossman?" He noticed one person missing, but was also curious if the clergyman could fight.  
  
****************  
  
"Are you ok?" Tanto cut the men loose with his sword. He watched the battle out of the corner of his eye to see if his friends needed him.  
  
"We're fine, just that I am worried about the plant. They kept us here for months and played off as townspeople until now."  
  
The bishop rotated his vision upward, seeing that much of the air gunfire was directed towards the bulb. He wondered about the melted railing though. His gun is more arduous than I thought then.  
  
Shaking his thoughts of Michm's arsenal, he glimpsed around rapidly and saw a ladder upstairs. "Stay here, I'll take care of the bulb." The so-called leader ascended to the rail and adverted the attention to the men upward.  
  
"Hey its that other man!"  
  
"But...he's a priest or a bishop isn't he?" A man with a machine gun gestured to his clothing.  
  
"It doesn't matter, just shoot him!" Tanto used their conversation in order to disarm them.  
  
"I think you need these to kill me." He waved their machine guns around.  
  
"...We're going to hell aren't we?" The two guys glanced at each other before running off.  
  
The bishop shook his head and changed his attention. "You." He almost said something else.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He glanced down at the machines and frowned. "I know what you need...but..." Some bullets whizzed by and he frowned. "Watch it guys! If you damaged the plant, if won't help the town any!" He focused on the bulb and touched it again. The same sensation came back like the plague. "Onesan....its going to be alright...I'll take care of you like I always do."  
  
***********  
  
Michm shot the last man in the hand with his revolver. At least I didn't go gun crazy like my partner. He laughed to himself before sensing something. He gazed up to see Tanto touching the plant. His whole body did not move an inch, and it seemed to be that he was chanting something.  
  
"Bossman looks like he is glowing." His partner's voice broke his connection to the other man and he blinked.  
  
"Ah...Tan-"  
  
The bishop opened his eyes suddenly and pulled out his sword. "Mijikai Mahi Utsu Koto (3)." He said monotone as slashes hit the men before they pulled out their weapons. They tried to pull the trigger of their guns and cried out in sudden pain.  
  
"My hand my hand!" The man's snivel woke him up and he blinked. "Don't worry, its just disables your hand for a while, since I only hit certain nerves in your arm and hand." The bishop turned around and waved. "I think I have the plant fixed!"  
  
"To..." Michm stood there dumbfounded with his partner, while Lea made sure that everyone stayed down for a while. Yeah, there's something about that man all right!  
  
***************  
  
"Thank you for everything again!" The townsfolk along with the sheriff and the real plant engineers shook hands with the party. "Are you sure that there isn't anything that we can reward you with?"  
  
"Oh its nothing, just the only thing we need is information." Michm felt good today; once again he did something good without it being selfish. "Do you know were we could find information about Bloody Villie?"  
  
The whole town went silent, and the sheriff shivered lightly. "Bloody Villie? That woman...why are you looking for THAT woman? Well you did save the town after all..." He pondered for a moment. "I suggest you try the Bernardelli Insurance Society. They might have some records about that woman, since they record collateral damage and its areas."  
  
Bernardelli Insurance Society...Michm grimaced at that name the same time as Madison.  
  
"Is there something wrong guys?"  
  
"Oh its nothing nothing..." Wraith looked around and spotted Tanto in the crowd playing with the kids. "Bossman its time to go!"  
  
The bishop smiled and waved at the youngsters. "And remember, just train hard and you can reach your goals!" He ran up to the group. "He wanted to learn swordsmanship like me."  
  
"Hope to see you again!" The crowd waved them off as they went off into another adventure out there.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok there goes another one! My inspiration to finish this goes off and on but its still there, so the parts will probably come out sooner than my other fanfictions.  
  
Tokai literally means "city" or "metropolis" in Japanese. I couldn't help it since the city is more like an old western Tokyo when I pictured it.  
  
The reason I put onesan is because I ended up using a manga reference on this one. I would translate it, but it might ruin it. For those who speak Japanese or know this word, it's a big spoiler but I couldn't think of anything else at the time ^ ^;  
  
Most of Tanto's moves are in English, but a few are indeed in Japanese to keep with the tradition of swordsmanship, that and a Tanto is a Japanese weapon anyway. "Mijikai Mahi Utsu Koto" means "Short Paralysis Strike."  
  
This ended up being slightly different from what I though but still:  
  
Next Episode: What's the connection between the bounty hunters and Bernardelli Insurance Society? That and our "Man" group end up running into trouble...again. 


	4. part 4

Trigun part deux  
  
By otaku no baka  
  
Even though the storyline has been in my head, I couldn't put it up because I did not know of the location to the Bernedelli insurance society!  
  
Most writers would put in a filler chapter if this happens, but this part goes along with the storyline, and makes me realize that this fic is more like the manga than the anime, (to viewers of the anime, you probably didn't really know about Vash and his origins until like a bit after episode 16 or so. Heck, the first Gun ho gun appeared really late compared to the manga!)  
  
Oh well, so the storyline reveals sooner than I thought, but I am still going to tie this in with the anime though.  
  
Nah I still don't own Trigun or that loony black cat. Tanto and the others I do get credit for, but Nightow can borrow them if he is going to make a sequel!  
  
********************  
  
Tanto and the so-called, "Man" group, were lost.  
  
"I told you that we should have waited before we went on! Now, with the help of a sandstorm and walking over a dalmslad spray, we are in the middle of nowhere!" Madison was ranting at her navigator, who sat down near his toma and glanced at her as if she was loony.  
  
Michm rolled his eyes and looked over to Tanto, busy working with his bike, Lea watching and observing. "Its just overheated from the sand and the weather. I guess I pulled the engine too far in the storm."  
  
"Michm Strife are you listening to me?!" The woman grabbed her partner and shook him a bit. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
He responded by giving her a canteen of water. The women's eyes widen as if she was about to explode. But instead of going off, she let out a sigh and let him go. Lea looked at him questioning. "The heat gets to her...happens only when she is dehydrated." He pointed to the sight of the bounty hunter drinking water and giving some to her toma. "Either that or she really is bipolar..."  
  
The man barely dodged the canteen. "I heard that."  
  
Michm only smiled before blowing her a kiss. "Ah but my dear Middy, its not good for you to fight in this climate." This seemed to infuriate her more.  
  
"I think the heat got to both of them." Lea stared at Madison wrestling with her partner in the sand.  
  
"Hey, I don't hit girls...ACK!"  
  
"You sure have the gall to piss them off though!"  
  
"Give it a few minutes and it should be on the road again." Lea turned to see Tanto right next to her, with his coat open showing a white t-shirt and goggles on his head. "What's up with those two?"  
  
"I have no idea..." Michm tried to get serious, but ended up running for his life when the other woman pulled out her rocket launcher.  
  
"Well...they need a break anyway." The pastor smiled to himself and nodded. The wanderer only coughed a bit.  
  
****************  
  
After a short break, the group ended up on the road again, but found out that the two natural incidents caused them to be completely off course. They ended up in some strange town. It wasn't as developed as the others, and looked like a sandstorm hit it, but it had a lot of vegetation as well as a plant in the middle of it.  
  
"I need another bath." Madison rubbed her gritty hair, as a result of sparring with Michm.  
  
The man in question felt like a zombie. His partner fighting with him took the last of his energy. It didn't help matters that the spray ended up damaging his M203, and he needed to find parts to fix it. Also, the storm might have eaten some of his cash from the last bounty that him and his partner did. "I guess I better go ask for directions then." They hosted their few belongings and went in.  
  
***************  
  
Michm sighed after taking a shower. His predictions were correct; he did end up losing some cash in the storm. From his figures, they had enough to go to Bernardelli Insurance Society and maybe another town, but that was it. Part of him wondered why he didn't settle down after all.  
  
"Well mom, I guess your past caught up with me huh?" He could picture her dark eyes smiling at him, a contrast to his own forest green ones. They must have came from father or something.  
  
Wraith walked out the door to the washroom with a towel around his shoulders and an extra pair of boxers. Tanto opted to clean everyone's clothes, and Michm did not refuse, since it saved on cleaning cost, except his coat that ended up in the community cleaners.  
  
"Maybe I should have listened to that silly woman..." He laughed to himself, but glanced to see Tanto on the bed with a pair of shorts and a small contraption.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Oh this...its just a bomb." He shrugged as if that saying was as common as telling it was dinner.  
  
Michm processed that. "A bomb."  
  
"Yes...its one of my handmade ones..." The cleric fiddled with a few wires and sighed. "I'm not sure if this town has the parts I need..."  
  
"You make your own bombs?" The man didn't comprehend why a bishop would do that.  
  
"Oh...well...I learned this before I joined the minister." He touched his platinum blond locks as if they told his thoughts. "It's a habit I guess."  
  
Michm decided to put that in a part of his mind that he humorously labeled, "The mysteries of Tanto." Even though it wasn't any of his business, he had an urge to find out more about this man.  
  
"Tanto, were did you exactly come from?"  
  
Tanto stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to the man. "Well...December...from the church...they sent me on an assignment in order to investigate about Bloody Villie, since she has lost the faith of the people."  
  
Michm sat on the bed and pondered. Where have he heard December from? I think it must have been from Madison's relatives or something.  
  
"How about you Michm?"  
  
The man looked up from Tanto's question. "Oh...me?" He put his thoughts together. "Well, me and Madison traveled for some years after our caretakers died. We haven't really decided on what to do, since we started off raising money to help our folks, and it became a habit." He shrugged, feeling calm actually talking about his past.  
  
"I see..." Tanto moved his feet on the floor and reached for his sword, which had a leaf and a tree insignia on the sheath. Michm noticed that symbol, but before he could ask about it, the bishop responded. "I'll go pick up your coat and our clothing. I assume that you are going to ask for directions before you go eh?"  
  
The bounty hunter only nodded before the other put on a shirt and gloves and was out the door. That symbol...I remember that symbol...mom used to talk about it...it represents something about plants...  
  
"It's none of my business...if he wants to, he will tell me about his past." But the man had an urge to find out about some of the questions and mysteries he had for Tanto.  
  
************************  
  
"Yeah...my brother used to admire Ericks, so that is why he became a gunslinger."  
  
Tanto ran down the stairs to the Inn to see Madison and Lea talking, the former listening and eating pudding.  
  
"I'll be back ladies...I just have to pick up a few things..."  
  
"Ok, sure thing bossman!" Madison waved and talked around a mouthful of the dessert.  
  
Tanto sweatdropped at the nickname they gave him and went outside. The suns blazed with their solar heat, making it feel like an oven. Kids still participated outside with the atmosphere though, running to some area. The clergyman hummed to himself as he went behind the Inn and pulled down his parties' articles.  
  
He could distinctively hear a noise that sounded like metal in contact with an item. He hoisted the laundry basket and walked in the direction of the cleaners, seeing more children pass him by.  
  
"Hello?" He went inside the building and beamed at an elder short man with glasses.  
  
"Oh hello there, how can I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to pick up a trench coat...black with a belt? If you need co dentals ..."  
  
"Oh no, I remember you..." He went off in the back a bit before coming back with a pressed and folded coat. "You was with that party...a bursting young man and lady...yes yes..." The clerk laughed a bit before giving it to him. "Here you go, just the way he said it."  
  
"Thank you very much." Tanto accepted it gratefully and bowed a bit. He put the coat inside with the basket and looked around a bit to get his directions straight.  
  
"The Niji-teki na Gakubu isn't like the legendary Jigenzan-Itto school, but..." He turned in the direction of the voices and saw a small shack bunched up with a few others, but comparing to the others, it seemed enormous. In bold letters on a wooden sign it said, "Niji-teki na Gakubu: Secondary school of Swordsmanship." All the kids from earlier were doing various fencing exercises.  
  
"You're doing better Ryan, just work on your swing and stance." In the middle of the students was a man, who wore much different garments than the locals. He had on Japanese like clothing, a gi top with pants, and a pair of sandals with socks. A blade on his side showed that he was probably a teacher of the school. Black matted short hair and dark eyes that constantly showed what he was feeling focused on instructing the younger students.  
  
Tanto found a man close to him and asked, "Who is that man?"  
  
"Oh that..." A middle-aged guy shrugged. "You must be new...he is Soba Urami. He trains the swordsmanship school in this town here...second best to the best school on Neo Gunsmoke, Jigenzen-Itto."  
  
The bishop could feel the emotions from that man. He seemed spiteful and angry. Tanto turned briefly to head back to the hotel, when the man caught his eye.  
  
"You must be part of that caravan that just came here." Soba sprinted towards Tanto. He surveyed him a moment. "You are more than you seemed to be." His eyes burned holes into him, a mixture of curiosity and interest. Tanto remained unperturbed though.  
  
"Yes, I am Tanto, a traveling bishop. I only passed by your school on an errand and was inquiring..." He heaved the basket and bowed slightly. "Now many I be on my way..."  
  
"No wait." The sensei noticed the bishop's sword. "That's a tanto isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is." Tanto did not like how this was going.  
  
"So you practice swordsmanship eh?" He looked him in the eye, showing his cross-shaped scar. "Well...maybe you can demonstrate a few moves here..."  
  
"No...I'm sorry but I really don't use my sword, that and I am a bishop and all. You would really fight me, a servant of God?"  
  
The man chuckled, finding amusement in that. "No, I think that you are beyond human...and don't put your standards in your religion; since that's rather a cover up..." Tanto frowned at the insult. "But no matter..."  
  
Soba turned his attention back to his students and began showing them a few techniques. The bishop closed his eyes and breathed. He felt that it wasn't the last he saw of him.  
  
******************  
  
"The Niji-teki na Gakubu? I think I remember that..."  
  
Tanto laid across the bed with his robes in thought and Michm gazed out the windowsill with his dress shirt and pants. "Yeah...the school was founded after the fifth moon incident. The Jigenzen-Itto was popular afterwards because one of its students happened to be there during the incident. Niji- teki na Gakubu started off as a traditional class, but expanded since it competed with other skills on Neo Gunsmoke. It only became second best of all the swordsmanship skills on this planet but never first. So this man...his name was Soba?"  
  
Tanto nodded his head and the bounty hunter pondered this for a moment. "It sounds like I heard him before." He snorted at his fault and shrugged. "It will come to me eventually."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
Michm glanced at him with the corner of his eyes. "I've been traveling for four years so news gets around..." It was only half the truth though, and decide to let him know the rest if they get to the agency.  
  
They sat in stillness, until someone knocked on the door. "Huh? Madison?" Michm opened it to see his partner with a scowl.  
  
"Michm, there's a guy that wants you."  
  
"Oh great..." The navigator hoped it wasn't another crazy person like before.  
  
"No, I think its serious this time." Her voice seems to be grave. "He wants me as well."  
  
Michm didn't like her words, so he picked up his trench coat and made sure he had his equipment. "Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." He looked at his leader. "Don't worry bossman, I dealt with worse situations."  
  
***********************  
  
Both bounty hunters were outside to see a man with Japanese clothing. "So you are Wraith and Boom Boom Madison eh?" He had a piece of grass in his mouth.  
  
"Yes...so what do you want?" Madison didn't enjoy the vibes she received from this guy.  
  
"Well forgive my formalities...I am Soba Urami...an assassin. It seems to be that you are worth a lot on the black market."  
  
Michm figured as much, since most of the guys he put in were wanted for crimes with big wigs as their bosses.  
  
"But what interested me wasn't you but your leader..." Both of them blinked in confusion. "So I decided on a deal. If he fights me, I will leave you alone, but well...if he doesn't, I guess I can cash in on you two for my school then. Both of you are worth enough that I don't have to pay funding for the rest of my life."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
All of them were surprised to hear the voice they were speaking about. "Tanto...but you don't have too...." Madison pleaded.  
  
"No its fine. It seems to be that Soba has persistence, even use manipulation to get what he wants." The bishop frowned slightly, showing a portion of his emotions.  
  
"Good then. We'll meet tomorrow at noon then." A small breeze blew through the sand and he was gone with it.  
  
"Tanto I have a bad feeling about this." Michm turned his gaze on him, feeling annoyed that his lifestyle came back to him again.  
  
The bishop only stared up to the moons in the sky.  
  
********************  
  
Ok, there are two parts to this, since its pretty long and all. I am actually trying to put out three parts to this story before I just take a break for a while, so that is another reason why the delay. My motivation for this is still strong, and I might finish this story before any of my other stories! O_o  
  
I also might make a log at the end to show how I came up with the cast's names as well as locations in the first place, but its debatable. Oh well, I'll say if I do it or not. Many of them are funny, but some of them make sense.  
  
Next episode: Tanto fights against the leader of the Niji-teki na Gakubu school in a heated sword battle, and they finally reach their destination to discover some surprising things about Michm and Madison. 


	5. part 5

Trigun part deux  
  
By otaku no baka  
  
Well this is the second part to this episode. I'm in slight rant mood when I typed this, that and I just had nothing to do. Mostly pissed off at my relatives and society. Its always about money, money, money and ways to get it! Like I said, "If you don't have cash, ways to get cash, or the internet, you really don't have nothing to do."  
  
So I have been depressed lately to say the least, but writing my fanfics always cheers me up, so I have plenty of motivation   
  
**Grabs legal contract to own Trigun **OH YEAH! Trigun is mine! Now I can make a manga alternative where all the guys and girls are gay, Kuroneko is a cute little demi-human kitty, and Mr. Nightow person is a stoner hippy!Runs around insane and on a sugar high

Tanto appears "Otaku still doesn't own Trigun and drank too much pop again. She does own the ideas on us though, and I pray she doesn't make this into a yaoi..."  
  
Yeah right Tanto...just because I made two of my fanfics with shonen-ai doesn't mean I will automatically make this one too! (I'm making a joke based on I ended up reading more shonen-ai stories and yaoi than hentai or hetero romance fanfics. Oo But action and humor beats them in the total fics I read!)  
----------------------------------

The sun shined again in the small town, shabby homes showing some activity for the new day. You never know what tomorrow may bring, so everyone did the day with vigor and excitement than the last.  
  
A young man performed his duties with different liveliness though. "Tanto, are you sure about this? I mean we could like ditch this town and..."  
  
"No Madison..." The bishops straighten his robe in the mirror, making sure he had everything for the fight noon. "I keep my promises and it might cause more trouble than its worth to leave without fulfilling them."  
  
The bounty hunter still wore a forlorn pout. "Bossman..." All of them were in Tanto and Michm's shared room.  
  
"We'll back you up if you need anything Tanto."  
  
"Thank you Lea." The bishop smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
Michm was silent, pondering on what to do about the situation. (He was an assassin, that is why his name sounded familiar...he was know for using his profits in order to run a school, but nobody knows where exactly, since this place is pretty much in the middle of nowhere and dinky.) He cursed to himself. (Its mostly my fault that bossman ended up in this...me and Madison have a bad reputation.)  
  
"Madison, Michm." Two heads regarded the bishop at the door. "Don't fret about me so much. I understand about your past." He opened his eyes and saluted a bit. "I'm doing this to help friends, so my battle is not in vain."  
  
(Friends.) Madison grinned weakly but wished him luck. Michm exhale noisily and nodded.

----------------------------

When the twin suns reached noon, the town showed another side. "I heard sensei battles someone today!" A young student of the Niji-teki na Gakubu excitedly told about the fight between Tanto and Soba. The word soon reached the whole area, and many of the townsfolk prepared themselves for the mêlée, but still kept a watch out to see it.  
  
That's one thing about this place; when anything happens, the whole place has to know about it. Soba turned to onlookers hiding in their homes to make room for the men, but still cracked windows and doors to be nosey.  
  
The Man group prepared themselves nearby so that they could help out just in case he tried something funny. (I still don't trust this man.) Michm sat near one of the homes on the far end of town, were a sand dune stood for the swordsmen's fight.  
  
"Ah I see you arrived." Tanto stood near the middle of the dune, with an expressionless face, silent. "Well let's begin this, shall we?" Soba crouched down into a stance and smirked.  
  
The man dashed forward and in a flash he strikes Tanto from what it seemed.  
  
(Damn...I didn't even see him!) Madison's eyes widen at the speed of the swordsman.  
  
"Urg..." The smoke clears a bit and the viewers now see that Tanto used his sheath to block the katana's hit. Using the other's weight, the bishop pushes forward and throws him off. Once the teacher gains his balance, he comes at him again, but this time Tanto takes the offensive and begins to fight with him. The clergyman shifts his foot and crouches down. "Velocity Typhoon Counter!" He pulls the blade out with such speed that it causes a mini-whirlwind. Soba covers himself with the katana from the onslaught of sand and dust. Even with his vision temporally blinded a bit, he still blocks Tanto's strike and pushes him blade so that they are face to face.  
  
"I thought you would offset that..." Tanto panted briefly before they separated and flew at each other again, two swords clashing together at different speeds and velocities.  
  
The onlookers gasp at the battle, with the swiftness both men are going in, only people with good eyes could actually see when they clash together and when someone makes a mistake and almost gets hit with a blade. Michm blinked, taken aback. (Tanto is better than I thought!)  
  
Soba falls back and pants a bit, grinning. "You are just what I thought of bishop!" He takes his sheath and puts in on his shoulder as if it was a gun. "But you can't avoid this!"  
  
Tanto gasps and his eyes widen somewhat. (I know that...!) A missile files out of the sheath to show that it's a mini missile launcher as well.  
  
"That bastard had a gun all along in that case!" Lea grinded her teeth and gripped her shotgun. "We have to help him!" She turned to Michm, who had the same expression.  
  
"She's right we..." His mouth opened agape and he blinked a few times. Before the missile hits the bishop, he pulls off his coat to fire out a few missiles of his own. Both of them exploded on contact.  
  
Madison gawked at the sight. "What's a bishop doing with missiles?"  
  
Her partner glanced up beyond the smoke to see that the swordsman avoided the impact. Soba growls a bit, but glances to see that Tanto has a few bombs in his hands. "Here!"  
  
The assassin could only cross block as the impact hit him and sent him to the ground.  
  
"I still can't believe bossman has bombs under that robe."  
  
"Well he told me that he makes them."  
  
"He makes his own bombs? But Tanto...I thought..." Lea learned something new everyday.  
  
Tanto landed on the sand and gazed at the man, who was still alive, but his clothes were in shambles and he seemed to be in pain.  
  
"You should give up now, before I have to beat you in more." Tanto's eyes had the same emotionless expression, and his voice seemed annoyed and dull. He walks over and kicks him lightly on the chest. The swordsman hisses in pain. "You are only human after all...aren't we all?"  
  
"Bossman...are you alright?" Madison peeped out to see if the leader was ok. Tanto blinked and he went back to his old self.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, but I don't know about him." He pointed out to the man on the sand, who passed out.

--------------------------

"You are lucky that Tanto didn't kill your ass!"  
  
Soba was in the town hospital bed, bandaged up and broken. Since he couldn't do anything really, Madison ranted at him with full force  
  
"Madison..." The woman stomped and hissed at him with a big head, as the swordsman just glanced at her funny. Michm sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I still wonder how a woman like you is Boom Boom Madison." Her partner dragged her off before she started another round of ranting again.  
  
"I apologize for hurting you this bad." Tanto rubbed his shoulder meekly. He gazed over to his party, most of them too busy discussing about the battle and acting it out.  
  
"I mean...Tanto did do something alright! I didn't know he had missiles under his coat and it was like BOOM and...!"  
  
"No, I should have not cheated. It was supposed to be a swordfight only...I have to expect anything if I used another weapon." Soba's eyes showed wonder about the other man. He was about to say something else, but remained silent.  
  
Tanto knew what it was though. That was the reason why he didn't show off his skills; it was like a beacon. They weren't normal like everyone else, but almost inhuman. The bishop couldn't remember why they were like that though. (I'm not like everyone else....)  
  
His attention soon turned to his friends, who ended up getting too excited. "Lea you didn't have to hit me that hard!"  
  
"You want to join us?"  
  
The bandaged swordsman grunted in reply and nodded his head. Michm only gave a cocky look.  
  
"Not saying much since you were beaten eh?" His reply was a glare that almost made him cower.  
  
"I don't mind, since it could help us in our travels and you seem to know these parts." Tanto bowed at the other and the swordsman glanced at him with curiosity again.  
  
"The Bernardelli Insurance Society is west of here about 10 iles." The man pointed with his good arm towards the open sand. "I'll guide you there myself." He hoisted his sack and jumped into Tanto's sidecar.  
  
(Ah...this might cut into expenses...but maybe I could...) The navigator tried to settle on how to add in another person in their travels.  
  
"Well then, lets go, since we are done here." Madison didn't seem pleased to go though.  
  
"Come back again soon sensei!" All of Soba's students waved him farewell as he headed off on another travel.

-------------------------

"Ok it should be straight ahead!" Soba yelled over the roaring engine. Tanto craned his goggled face to see if he can find anything.  
  
Michm glanced over his toma's head to see a big building in the middle of a town. (I can't believe I am actually going to this place.) His mind protested against it, but he wanted to do it for Tanto. (He's my friend and they might not recognize me anyway.)  
  
"So this is the Bernardelli Insurance Society." Lea craned her neck to glance at the top of the vast structure in front of them. Michm nodded vaguely and walked inside.  
  
"What's his hurry?" Tanto only shrugged and Madison joined with him.  
  
"I thought so, they have been here before." The two of them were started at the sound of Soba's voice.  
  
"Hey come in guys..." Madison gestured for both of them to go within.  
  
"Well...why not? This is were we were trying to get to after all."  
  
-----------------------

Michm stood in the middle of the hallway. "I'm going to take care of some business. I might end up with the information that we need, but go ahead without me and investigate. If you have any gripes, tell them that I am Michm Strife."  
  
"Where's Madison?" Lea felt small in such a place, since most of the people were busy running around and it had massive areas.  
  
"She went to the locker to find some files, she should meet you before I do though."  
  
"Michm, how do you know this place?"  
  
"It's a long story Tanto, I'll tell you once we are done." Michm saluted a bit before running off into the forest of the organization.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Who are you?" A man on a desk glanced up to see Michm.  
  
"Michm Strife sir." The guy gasped and jumped up.  
  
"You are Meryl's son?" The bounty hunter sighed but nodded his head. "Its been years since you worked here. I mean...you was...fifth-teen or so?"  
  
"Yes...about seven-teen before I decided to retire." He remembers that day when his mother died. "But I didn't come here to recite old memories...I actually came on an assignment."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A friend of mine is looking for the last location disaster of Bloody Villie."  
  
The man jumped again. "BLOODY VILLIE?!" The door shook a bit. "That localized disaster that is worse than the humanoid typhoon?!" He sighed and rubbed his baldhead. "I remember my parents telling about her...and now to this day she is still..." He shook his head briefly and grumbled. "Here...I have a file that says she was last causing damage at July...but its iffy. That was actually the first place she destroyed."  
  
Michm made a face and closed one eye. "Why would she go back to the first place that she destroyed?"  
  
The Editor shrugged. "Who knows? I mean, rarely anyone lived to see that woman, that's for sure. The rest don't even know what she looks like. But that's the last place that filed insurance reports about her, so its better than nothing."  
  
Michm grinned. "Thanks again sir! I owe you one."  
  
"Yeah yeah, its nothing...just don't end up finding something nutty like your mom and her partner..." The navigator chuckled a bit and waved.  
  
-------------------------

Tanto and the remaining others took a tour around the facility. They observed people doing tasks such ask typing up files, running around about new information from the mail, and communication services.  
  
"Um...excuse me...?"  
  
"Here's another file for an insurance claim about bounty hunters in the town of March!"  
  
Tanto sweatdropped at the woman gone from her seat in an instant.  
  
A couple sat with representatives discussing a claim from the result of a sandstorm.  
  
"It blew the roof of our house like that!"  
  
"I was so scared!" She whimpered and cuddled her husband. "I'm glad my children were not in the attic at the time."  
  
"Looks like the whole place is busy." Lea and the others glanced around the chaos.  
  
"Ah there you guys are!" Madison hopped over a few desks and apologized after almost running into a woman with a stack of manila folders.  
  
"Whew....its not always like this, but from what I heard it's a bad month." The bounty hunter rubbed her head and laughed a bit.  
  
"Umm...Madison...do you and Tanto work here?" Lea gazed at the other woman in her eyes.  
  
Madison stopped laughing and sighed. "Yeah we used to work here, when our parents were still alive." She sat down in one of the spare wooden chairs, showing the others that they should make themselves comfortable in a seat. "We wanted to help out our folks since they didn't have much and my dad passed away."  
  
She gazed out the window a minute, before she began again. "My family was a big one, but used to work in various farms around Gunsmoke, so its hard to contact them. Michm started bounty hunting when he needed extra cash for rent and all. The man...only twelve at the time..." Her voice reached melancholy and desolation. "...shot his first man dead. Michm told me that he didn't really want to be a bounty hunter, but instead use his gun for something positive, like his mom used to say when she was still alive. I think that's a reason why he joined you Tanto."  
  
"So you finally told them about your crazy mom eh?"  
  
"Mich..." Michm stood with his coat in his arms and a folder.  
  
"I mean...you act like her...and look a bit like her. At least you knew your dad...my father I never knew. All the family I had were you and your relatives, with mother. Well...to answer how I know so much, mom used to tell me about a man named Vash and his friends." Wraith shrugged. "As well as most of the landmarks and events of Neo Gunsmoke. The rest of my information came from here and my travels." He gestured towards the madness of the Bernardelli Insurance Society.  
  
Everyone sat silent and Madison for once showed weariness. "Michm I..." She gazed at him with a stare that felt as if her persona was young and old at the same time.  
  
"Hmm?" The man glanced at her with a forced smile.  
  
"..." She couldn't stand his expression and just fiddled with the chair.  
  
"Anyway..." He handed Tanto a folder. "I found out that the last place Bloody Villie reports were in July."  
  
Madison gained her voice back. "Oh yeah...I also have a few listings if she isn't at that town." She frowned slightly. "Mostly the main towns, but I do have a few unlisted ones...but I don't know if she hit all of them."  
  
"July...as in Lost July?" Lea pulled her head up at the mention of that town.  
  
Michm grimaced. "Yeah...why do people call that town that?"  
  
"Its because the town was destroyed by not only Vash the stampede and another assailant, but also Bloody Villie." All of them turned their attention to Tanto and Soba.  
  
The swordsman raised an eyebrow. "Its constant gossip in my travels," but Tanto did not know what to respond.  
  
"I...researched a bit about it." Well its better than nothing and half truthful.  
  
"Well we know where that woman is, so lets end this!" Michm put a hand to his arm. "Maybe this party could be the police force of Neo Gunsmoke!"  
  
"Michm you are raising your hopes up too much." Lea and the others sweatdropped at him.

-------------------------

Yeah this chapter is important if you are curious about part of the life hoods of Madison and Michm. What surprises me the most is that the story seems short, but is actually appropriate. I tried to stretch it but it didn't work ; oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter along with the rest of the story!  
  
For those of you who are curious, I actually seen the episode when they showed the Bernardelli Insurance Society, (it was a bit after fifth moon, when Meryl and Millie went to find Vash again.) The only issue was what the heck was that town; not even major sites had the location! Ironically, I found it in a fanfic, but wasn't 100 percent sure it was right, so I just became creative again. Shrugs  
  
Next episode: Lost July! Will the Man group ever find Bloody Ville? 


	6. part 6

Trigun part deux  
  
By otaku no baka  
  
Well this is the start of the three parter to: "Lost July," were a lot of things happen! Even so, I still have a long way to go to finish this story, and I still don't have all the fillers up yet.

I forgot to thank all the reviews since I am still without net and have to use baka school computers. Demonic Kuroneko, I hope this pleases you since I am going to post four chapters instead of one this time around after an absence.   
  
Michm slides in : "She still doesn't own Trigun, and would probably change it for the worse if she did. Unfortunately she does own us "  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The town of July has been nicknamed "Lost July" for a long time now. The first incident happened with a man called the humanoid typhoon destroyed the inhabitants without a trace of evidence. The other was with a woman called Bloody Villie, a massacre and complete destruction of the city and its people. Even so, close to fifty years after Bloody Villie first made herself known, people still developed July, so it's a blooming town, but more alert and adaptable than before.  
  
A young woman hummed a tune to herself as she walked down the streets of July. She entered a store and waved to a lady over the counter.  
  
"May I have the following groceries on this list?" From inspection, her hair was a sunny blond, spiked up. A long red coat donned her, with various black buttons and straps. Under the flaps were the coat ended she wore a pair of loose black pants. The woman hummed loudly to the music that came from her headphones. Green rimmed glasses covered her eyes and she blew a bubble.  
  
"Come on honey, it won't be so bad." The woman pulled off her glasses and turned at the voice of a man that looked like a bulldog or a pug, his face scrunched up and having a bit of growth. He tussled with a teen girl that was half his size wearing plaid and jeans.  
  
"No way you pervert! I won't let you touch me!" She bit and pulled on the man's bulky arm with no success.  
  
"Well too bad, because your old man can't pay his dues so I can get you." He licked the side of her cheek and she spat at him.  
  
(Grr...there's nothing I can do...) the clerk grimaced in disgust.  
  
"! Why you..."  
  
"Umm excuse me." Both people turned to the woman's voice. "You really shouldn't try to do that."  
  
"Oh, and what are you, my mother?" He held the girl with one arm and grabbed the lady by the shoulders. "Actually...you look too good to be my old lady."  
  
She breathed and closed her eyes, shaking a bit. (No I can't do that...calm down.) The blond opened them and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.  
  
"ARRRRG!" She took a moment to get her air back before hitting him in the chest with her foot.  
  
She put a hand to her chest and let out a sigh. (Good good. Except I swallowed my gun during the skirmish.) Glancing at the teen, which ended up on the floor shocked, she held out a hand.  
  
"T...thanks." She bowed before smiling and waving.  
  
"I'm sorry about your window and the inconvenient!" The woman laughed a bit and pointed to the guy hanging outside.  
  
"Oh its fine fine! And for your thanks, the food is on the house!" The clerk was glad he was gone, since the man used to mess with her customers.  
  
--------------------------

The woman hummed to herself again, strolling down with a bag of groceries. A few people that passed her by waved and said hello. They grew used to the young blond woman and welcomed her as if she was a relative.  
  
"Ah, hello Nicole!" Nicole glanced to see her landlord making food in the building main kitchen. "Lunch will be ready soon."  
  
"Ok thanks!" The woman skipped upstairs to her apartment. It was fully furnished, but also had a small refrigerator, showing off the wealth and technology of July. Nicole put a few of her items inside and pulled out a box. With a gleam in her eyes, she opened it up to show it was a box full of baked goods. Carefully and almost preciously, she pulled out a...Danish.  
  
"Wee...my favorite...blueberry!" She took a bite and grinned as if it was the last danish on Neo Gunsmoke. "With the right cheese too!" She plopped on her bed and munched on her delight, still listening to the soft playing music near her ears.

-----------------------

She had a dream. Hands, sweaty evil hands touched her everywhere. Pain, somewhere close by but also far away.  
  
"No I can't stand it...please..."  
  
A bright light flashed and she ended up in a field. To her shock, she had on different clothing, sky blue shorts and shirt.  
  
A voice called her that was distant. She tried to make it out, but it ended up being gargled.  
  
"Next Next Next....."  
  
Another scene but this time she ended up in the desert, alone. She listened to voices in her head screaming out in anguish.  
  
"Let me out! Let me feed! Let me breed you stupid woman!"  
  
Nicole gasped as she sprung up. Within a few seconds she realized it was a nightmare. (I...where am I?) She rubbed her eyes to get focused. (Oh yeah, this is July...) Pain hit her temples and she grinded her teeth. Sweat dripped from her body to form pools on the sheets. The pain passed and she gripped herself and cried mutely, the last of the dream playing in her head. "I cannot let you...."  
  
----------------------  
  
Tanto had another vision. That same woman from the man's dreams stood with her back turned, long blondish hair blowing in a wind that wasn't there.  
  
"Destroy me...help me...."  
  
What do you mean?  
  
"Kweh?" Tanto didn't understand the woman's words now. He walked as if he was in water to her.  
  
"Tan-to!" As she turned slowly a bright flash erupted and he woke up.  
  
"I...can..." He closed his eyes and felt different. "I know her...I..." He glanced to the watch he had on and realized it was too early to go yet.  
  
--------------------

"Bossman are you ok?" Madison leaned and gazed at Tanto.  
  
"I'm fine Madison..." But his gaze was somewhere else. His thoughts were somewhere else. "We are about a few iles to July."  
  
"How do you know that?" Michm looked up from his map that he coordinated around the table to the hotel.  
  
The bishop went back to himself at that moment. "I...don't know."  
  
"You know Tanto, strange things has been happening with you on our journey..." Lea spoke up from the group, but concern melted in her voice.  
  
"I guess it's the fact that I cannot remember any of my past outside of joining the minister." The cleric thought that idea was disturbing.  
  
"You don't even know your childhood?" Soba rarely spoke, but this was interesting.  
  
"No...I...don't." Tanto actually showed anger. "Its blank...or there but like a smudged picture...existent but you cannot decipher it." He sighed. "I only remembered when I joined the church...they said they found me outside December and decided to raise me. When I turned twenty, I trained to become a bishop, but they did not give me all the passage for some reason." The bishop stopped and contemplated that event. (Why did they do that?)  
  
"It still doesn't explain why you say things out the blue sometimes." Madison wanted to know about Tanto too.  
  
"Well...a few times of my life I did go into states that...how to put it." He rubbed his chin. "I felt like I was sleepwalking awake...but someone else did my actions."  
  
"I....ummm...found the location of July to the small town we are in and its about four to three iles from here....like bossman said." Michm decided to change the subject at that point.  
  
"Ok then, lets go to July and try to end this." The bishop ran outside the door before anyone else inquired more questions.  
  
"He seemed to be in a rush." Madison cocked her head and Michm coughed.  
  
"Well he's right so come on guys!" He ran out after him and Madison laughed.  
  
"He's trying to save Tanto's skin." The bounty hunter smirked and the others sweatdropped.  
  
------------------------

Nicole spent the day by cooking breakfast for the landlady and her family, and then playing with a few of the town kids in kickball. She sat lazily in the bar, drinking a milkshake and eating a danish.  
  
"Milkshakes and Danishes are the creeeeeamiest!" The bartender snickered at her comment.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The Man group looked around quickly of the town of July, and didn't expect it to be flourished and advance looking.  
  
"They rebuilt it?" Michm rubbed his head. "I thought July ended being a unmanageable area to the planet Neo Gunsmoke and only poverty and criminals would go to this place..."  
  
"Its better than I thought...man...mom said it was wreaked!" Lea walked inside and gazed at the buildings. "They look as good as Tokai!"  
  
Tanto had other options in mind. "You guys go look around, I'll find her myself."  
  
"What?" Michm and Madison looked at him funny. "After all the crap we went through, you want to do it yourself!?"  
  
"I want to see this Bloody Villie!" Wraith coughed and sweatdropped at his partner.  
  
"No...it's a personal matter..." Tanto had that distant look again.  
  
"Hey, we ended up in your personal business!" Everyone was surprised at Michm's voice. "And we are going to help you at the end! That's what partners and friends do!"  
  
"Michm, go off with the others...you won't understand...." The bishop almost said something else.  
  
The bounty hunter frowned and growled. "Fine...have it your way...but its not over yet. Come on Madison, guys, lets let the moron find Villie and get himself killed."  
  
"Michm?" He grabbed his partner's arm as Madison started at him with large eyes. "But Tanto..." He dragged her off as Lea looked at him with sadness and Soba closed his eyes.  
  
(No...I did not want to say that! Let them come with you!) But he didn't listen and instead walked off to do his mission.  
  
-------------------------

"You sure love those ol milkshakes Nicole."  
  
Nicole smiled like a Chester Cat and sipped on her chocolate milkshake. This bar makes it with the right ice and filling! She sighed happily at her dessert until the bartender spoke at someone.  
  
"Is there anything you want sir?"  
  
The woman turned to see a man in a bishop robe, with bi-colored hair, brown and platinum blond. His eyes were a sea green and off somehow. She stopped mid slurp and frowned.  
  
Tanto stared at the woman and blinked, back to normal, but with new memories and ideas rushing at him so fast that he thought he would pass out.  
  
"Sister..."  
  
Nicole almost dropped her cup. Sister? She then gazed at the man again. Bi colored hair....  
  
"Tanto?!"  
  
The bishop smiled at his name "Onesan...sister..." He rushed at her and hugged. "Its been so long...and then the events..." He left it in the air.  
  
The blond woman patted him on the head. The bartender just blinked.  
  
"Do you still remember...Vithan?" Tanto whispered in her ear and grinned at her hairs standing up.  
  
"VITHAN!" She pushed him off and he laughed.  
  
"Yes you still hate the name our father gave us!"  
  
She huffed and grumbled, but ended up giving it mentally. 'Call me Villie silly brother.'  
  
He pushed himself up to a stool "A banana split please." His sweet tooth came back after so many years.  
  
"Its been so long Tanto..." She sipped on her milkshake again.  
  
"Yeah....I...ended up forgetting."  
  
"How did you end up forgetting...oh yeah...you assimilated yourself into human society." The bishop frowned at that.  
  
"No...I ended up looking for you silly." Villie gazed down, but went back to her drink again. "Its just that I was lost along the way."  
  
"But how did you become a bishop?" She gestured towards his robes as the bartender came back with his dessert.  
  
"It came from living within the church of Wolfwood...."  
  
"Wolfwood?! The Wolfwood that papa talks about so much!?" She rose from her seat so fast that the stool fell over. The bartender just shook his head and made drinks, knowing that this man was probably related to her from the excitement.  
  
He nodded and put a spoonful of banana in his mouth. "Yes...I was there for....about....twenty five years?" Tanto shrugged at his estimate. "Not counting the years I tried to find you."  
  
She kicked the table but gazed at him with navy blue eyes. "Yeah....I.....it wasn't me brother....please believe me."  
  
"I believe you but its hard to say that to everyone else. They did not know what happen and people are not forgiving to suffering."  
  
Both of them didn't say anything at all for a while. "I'm sorry that I didn't find you sooner. My...I forget about everything, but my own mind and heart reached out to you eventually." Tanto's voice only rose to a whisper. "Now I understand...the minister...the picture that is familiar but unknown to me..."  
  
"Picture?" She munched on the last of her dessert.  
  
The bishop opened his robe and reached inside to pull out a photo from his pants pocket. It seemed recent, but from the age on the creases, years were behind it. The picture contained three people, a young man, a young lady, and two older men, all behind a forest wildlife area.  
  
"Eden" Villie hissed that word like a sacred god. "I know when we took this picture." A saline drop fell in the middle of it, and the woman covered her face with an arm. "...brother...."  
  
The clergyman hugged her in a soothing way. "Its ok Villie...I'll help you. We will both work on this."


	7. part 7

Trigun part deux  
  
By Otaku no Baka  
  
Yessire, the second part to "Lost July." I didn't think about naming the parts until recently. Well besides that, there is nothing much to say, since I usually do the A/N in some type of rant! Ah...I need to be more creative or at least have some go juice.  
  
I'm not like most people and when it gets hot go outside more, so even after this three parter, I'll update sooner. Its mostly slow from still having no internet!  
  
Remember, constructive criticism is helpful as well as ideas, since they might be applied to the story if it flows right. Flames, such as, "This is a Mary Sue/Gary Stu or whatever its called like the others," will only make me laugh and shown to random people as a joke   
  
**Ties up Nightow and writes up Trigun script for the anime improved** HA! Now I can have MY Trigun! **laughs insanly until Vash unties his creator and gives out speech  
**  
Yeah I still don't own Trigun....or Maximum...pouts But I do own Tanto and the others as well as the Trigun Maximum manga soon!  
  
----------------------------

Michm Strife has an emotion that he rarely shows until he joined Tanto: frustration and anger. After his mother's passing and becoming a bounty hunter full time, he put away any emotions except a few times around Madison.  
  
He plodded throughout the streets, and many of the townsfolk avoided him like an angry T-rex. Some say that you can practically see the steam out of his ears as he marched.  
  
(Why the hell do I bother?) His anger went down a notch the more he searched around. (I mean, I should leave or even try to make more money...) The navigator stopped his train of thought there. (I cannot go to that route again. I guess I will just finish my job here and go someplace with Madison.) The ex bounty hunter ran into the person he just thought of.  
  
"Madison..." The woman glanced up and her eyes widened. She was taken aback from seeing her partner like this.  
  
"Ah Michm...I ummm..."  
  
"Did you find anything?" He turned his head and started off at something.  
  
"Yeah I did." She breathed and composed herself. "This town may have been rebuilt from Bloody Villie's bloodbath, but it still doesn't have a stable system after close to fifty years."  
  
"That makes sense." He gazed at her with darker green eyes and she almost fell backwards at his look.  
  
"And umm...I investigated and even painstakingly asked about her, but they haven't seen the woman at all."  
  
Michm's resentment only left a dull aura around him. "You mean no one knew about her or they didn't want to say anything about her?"  
  
"I'm not sure, since the locals are pretty friendly and helpful here."  
  
He sighed and fingered through his hair feeling back to normal. "Well what about Soba and Lea?"  
  
Madison rubbed the back of her head and sweatdropped. "They are helping bust a robbery in one of the town stores."  
  
"Figures...well the only thing we can do is look for Tanto then, even though he won't like it."  
  
------------------------------

The pair sought out the bishop in the industrial city. It became livelier, people volunteering each other and trading goods between other towns passing in.  
  
"Tanto has to be somewhere around here." They looked around and scanned the stores, which is one reason why a person ran into them.  
  
"Ahh...man what happen to my senses?" Michm winced on the ground where he fell at.  
  
"Tanto!" The navigator blinked as a mini-whirlwind went past him and embraced the bishop. "We looked everywhere for you!"  
  
Tanto laughed slightly and patted the somewhat destructive girl's head. "I'm sorry about the way I acted." He glanced to Michm who dusted himself off and huffed a bit.  
  
"No you were right, it was none of my business."  
  
"Actually it was part of your business...." The high official of the church helped Madison to her feet. "You did not have to help me at all and I am grateful." He bowed his head.  
  
"Ah well..." The navigator's eyes lightened. His thoughts focused on the young woman behind Tanto and Madison, who had a hand to her chest and gazed at them with curio. "Who's that?"  
  
"It's a long story." The bishop closed his eyes and sighed. "I just remembered it myself."  
  
"Well, I guess the next thing we have to do is find board."  
  
"My landlord could rent you a room to stay in." Villie's youthful innocent voice rang out. "That's if you want too."  
  
Michm nodded. "Its fine with me. Well shall we go?"  
  
---------------------------

"So who is exactly that woman?" Michm pulled out a chair in the living room downstairs. Most of the party spent the time outside along with the landlady and her family.  
  
"She is my twin sister." Tanto said that without preamble in the seat next to him.  
  
That was way out there. Michm felt relieved that he could hid his emotions some of the time, or else he would have looked ridiculous after the bishop said that. "Your twin sister?"  
  
"Yes...after a incident with a group of people, my sister, Millions Nicole Vithan..." The bishop still felt amused saying her whole name, "went off into the outer world of Neo Gunsmoke." The navigator pondered her name. Vithan....  
  
"You mean she is Bloody Villie?" former bounty hunter or not, everyone feared that woman.  
  
Tanto shrugged. "I don't know. When I asked her about the past, she could only remember what happened when she lived with our "fathers" and recently. Of course I always thought she had mental issues such as schizophrenia or maybe..."  
  
"Wait a minute. Schizophrenia?"  
  
"Yes. After the incident, she became so mentally distraught that I wondered if she developed two personalities just to hid from the pain."  
  
Michm didn't want to ask what the incident was since he had a general idea; especially since she was a young woman.  
  
Tanto folded his arms. "She also told me that she wandered into this town and only spent a few weeks here before the people grew on her. She cannot remember what happen before."  
  
"Didn't you suffer from memory loss too?"  
  
"Yes, hmm...it might be because part of my mind didn't want me to remember it or spending time at the church ended up putting it in another part of my mind." The clergyman put a finger to his cheek and closed his eyes. "It also might be my age as well..."  
  
"I thought you were like...twenty five?" The man called wraith glanced at him with confusion. "You shouldn't forget stuff so easily from your age."  
  
"Well..." Tanto decide to tell him. "I'm actually older...by a few years?"  
  
"What then? Twenty? Twenty-Nine? Thirty maybe?" Michm cocked his head.  
  
The bishop counted his fingers. "Around fifty...The Minister picked me up during fifteen and I stayed there about twenty five years or so...I guess its around forty years than fifty...."  
  
The navigator face faulted. "Around fifty?! Forty or so!" Tanto sweatdropped as the other grabbed him to look face to face. "You barely appear younger than me! Your hair is even bi colored!"  
  
"You know this is actually my natural color." Tanto raised an eyebrow.  
  
Wraith shuddered and walked back to his seat shaking a bit. "You cannot be human..."  
  
Tanto shrugged again and Michm glanced at him with wide eyes at his non- response. "You're not?!"  
  
"Well I know I have a link with plants..." The bishop blinked as the other pounded his head again and again on the table.  
  
---------------------------

Lea wiped the front of her forehead and balanced her shotgun on her shoulder. She strode with Soba in perfect harmony. The wanderer felt good after the deed she accomplished, and to her surprise that the swordsman actually helped her. I guess he does have a code of honor she thought smiling.  
  
The sound of gunshots caught her attention and she ran towards them with the other man, thinking it's another situation. Instead, they found Madison and a few others outside a home watching a young woman firing at a line of cans with what seemed to be a six-shooter, green and shinning like jade or a tree.  
  
Soba's eyesight was at another matter entirely. Instead of gazing at the gun like Lea, he glanced at the woman's hairstyle. She didn't have it in a braid or even down like most girls, but combed and spiked up like a broom. Part of it that didn't go up remained in a ponytail that reached a bit passed her shoulders.  
  
"That was great!" Madison clapped excitedly. Once her partner and the bishop joined them, Michm hinted that the woman named Nicole was the dreaded Bloody Villie, but she shrugged him off. Its hard to believe that this woman and the one she heard of when she was a little girl by her parents were the same; vileness tales of being a natural destruction and getting thrills out of hurting others. The woman before her didn't even look like she would hurt a fly, heck she played with the landlady's kids in hide and seek as well as Simon said.  
  
Villie closed her eyes and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She hasn't used this gun in so long but everything came back naturally. She opened them and blinked as two more people ran towards them.  
  
"Hey Tanto, guys!" Lea skidded right next to the bishop along with a curious Soba. "Who's this?"  
  
Before Michm could say anything Tanto did for him. "She's my twin sister."  
  
Madison, Lea, and the others blinked. "Whoa I didn't know you had family Tanto." Lea extended her hand to the girl. "My name is Lea and this quite brooding man is Soba."  
  
Villie bowed slightly and shook her hand. "Charmed."  
  
"Man no wonder she is good; bossman's sister!" The ex bounty hunter waved one of her arms and yelped in excitement. Suddenly her partner felt embarrassed to be him.  
  
"Now that we are all here, I need to discuss something." The members of the Man group crowded around the navigator, who had a cross between forlorn and frustration. "We many have found the woman we were looking for, but coming here took the last of our funds. The tomas can lead us back to the town we rented them for, but any other supplies: water, food, and shelter is out of the question."  
  
"You mean...we are completely broke and have to work just to survive!?" Madison gasped in surprise and annoyance. She worked before when her and Michm needed cash, and some of the jobs were a pain in the butt to say the least.  
  
"So I'm stuck in another town." Lea pondered, her face wistful. Being a wanderer had its disadvantages.  
  
"I know someone who can give you work." Villie rushed over to them, the flaps of her red coat having minds of their own. "I'm sorry to be rude, but I overheard. It's a job as a store clerk from the store I visited when I need supplies."  
  
"The job seems easy enough, thank you. Ok, we have to find other occupations before we move out." Michm rose from the makeshift seat on a rock.


	8. part 8

Trigun part deux  
  
By Otaku no Baka  
  
Hmm...why does Vash eat donuts? Why did they name Knives Million Knives? So many questions so little time!  
  
Michm pops in again "That and you have nothing else to do on your hands yet."  
  
Oo I thought you supposed to be working in the story?  
  
Michm: shrugs  
  
Ah well...a brief warning is that this part is pretty dark and violent now, and leans towards the serious part of the story...I thought about changing it to a higher rating but it doesn't seem to need it...it limits itself within pg-13 without going overboard. Well, if you can't stand violence, then skip that part!  
  
If I did own Trigun, then I won't live in the states then. Heck, if I did live in Japan I would make a doujinshi story out of this!

--------------------------

The days passed by in the town of July. The Man group serviced as a sort of police task force. While they kept the criminals out, they also worked along in the local shop helping the owner named Jane. Villie supported them as well, volunteering at the Inn in exchange for their stay.  
  
Its been a month already. Michm Strife relaxed during his mid-afternoon break. Propped feet on a table and completely laid back, his thoughts wandered. "Villie how do you feel about humans?" The ex bounty hunter turned second in charge to the Man task force asked on day.  
  
"I'm not really sure..." She bit her lip as if she was in deep concentration. "Its hard to say how I feel about people. I seen them do the worse things, but also understand that not all of them are bad." A slightly false smile spread on her face.  
  
Michm's thoughts wandered back to the present. He really wanted to know about both of the fraternal twins. The information Tanto gave him peaked his interest. The man said he was around forty or so and to appearances, most people would mistake him for a twenty year old. It didn't make sense, especially with his bi-color hair.  
  
He could have a genetic issue; I mean you witness others who had hair out of place or appeared older than they seem with the rest of society. The navigator fiddled a pencil on his nose. But...he still is off to me. Its like he doesn't really know himself or hiding something. And the issue with him and contact with bulbs...and there's the matter with his sister...  
  
"Hey second in command, hello!" Michm almost fell out of his seat at Madison's hand.  
  
"What do you want?" He gazed at her like a child pestering a parent at work. Oh how he knows she loves to annoy him.  
  
The woman tried to have an innocent face, but inside she was laughing. "Tanto wants you to investigate a crime ring that has been popping out lately."  
  
After propping the chair back, Michm gave her a look and put on his coat from the back of the chair. "You know you have to go along with me on this."  
  
Madison rolled her eyes and mumbled something like, "He can't do anything on his own."  
  
"Its only if things get bad like last time woman." Wraith swept off his trench coat and kept the cool facade. The woman only rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Whatever, let's just go and get this over with."  
  
--------------------------- 

"Tanto, do you need any help with that?"  
  
The bishop averted his gaze from the makeshift bomb to stare at his sister. "No I'm quite fine Villie. Hmm...you seem eager today."  
  
"Well its...I just want to spend more time around you brother."  
  
The clergyman understood since he hasn't seen his sibling for so long. Even after a month in this town with her feels like a day.  
  
She sat on the bed, wearing her hair down inside of in a broom fashion, making it look like a spiky mop. "Tanto, do you remember anything about our lives? The reason why you joined the church?"  
  
"I do know that the minister found me outside exhausted from the heat. What I don't understand is the fact that my mind doesn't want me to remember it."  
  
"Maybe it's our age or the time you spent at the cathedral gave you so many new memories that you forgot your old ones."  
  
Tanto bowed his head so that his sliver bangs hid part of his face. "No I don't think I would forget our Eden," He frowned at how foreign the words sounds. "Over a short period I spent there with the humans." The bishop glanced at his sister. "I just don't know...ever since I started this journey to find Bloody Villie, its like part of me isn't myself."  
  
"Who's Bloody Villie and why does she have my nickname?" The blond gazed at him with wondering eyes.  
  
The head of the Man group blinked. Even with his memory still a bit fuzzy, he still remembers what happen in the past. "You don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"...."  
  
"For the longest I've traveled, a few people used to call me Bloody Villie. I haven't heard this woman before or seen her. Please Tanto, tell me if you know anything about her."  
  
The bishop let out a sigh before Lea barged in his room and interrupted him. "Sorry Tanto, but we have to go. Something major is happening in the middle of town."  
  
"I'll tell you later sister." The man bowed to her before he ran out with his partner.  
  
----------------------

Michm conversed with people around town to any disturbances. The latest case they had came from an eyewitness who said she ran from a group of slave drivers. They made themselves known after the July incident long ago, and have been kidnapping women and children underground. When one of their best workers escaped, they appeared out of the woodwork to get her back as discreetly as possible.  
  
The man smiled to an old lady who helped him with thoughtfulness by telling him about a few suspicious men lurking around the town. He was glad that this area had its fair share of benevolence or the only lead he would have would be the woman who escaped in the first place.  
  
The navigator put his hands behind his back and strode along, his next destination to his partner. They both split up and questioned the whole town about the matter.  
  
Michm twitched his ear a minute. He swore that he could hear something. He paced a bit slower and edge towards an alleyway between homes. Using his quick pace, he darted inside and waited for the person or whatever to come near.  
  
Wait...He darted out the way at the right time before a man collided with him above. Wraith took a rapid right swing before another man appeared out of the other exit. The man knew he was cornered and prepared to fight.  
  
But instead he leaned back into one of the home's walls and closed his eyes as an explosion ran out in the alley. He waved the smoke around and coughed when he ran into Madison outside.  
  
"You had to be obvious eh?"  
  
The woman called boom boom hauled her rocket launcher on her back. "I couldn't help it since there's about ten guys chasing after men right after I talked with a lead." Both of them weaved in the town, dodging bullets from their retreating backs. "And from the looks of things on your end, I'm glad I brought my baby!"  
  
Michm rang out some shots towards them and just glanced at her funny. "Thanks anyway though."  
  
Madison beamed before she ducked and ran faster.  
  
"What happen to your rifle?"  
  
"I didn't think I would need it!" She ducked from a few more shots and the navigator rolled his eyes.  
  
"After four years you would learn." The woman growled but kept silent as they edged towards a corner of the town were Soba fought with more of the slave drivers.  
  
"These men need to be punished." The swordsman remarked to the men on the ground, who he kicked in the wrong places with their wounds. Madison even had to wince, despite their deeds.  
  
"Lea went to get Tanto." Soba sighed after his rage was spent and Michm closed one eye at other men coming out from nowhere.  
  
"Damn we had to be surrounded." The second in command positioned himself as another onslaught came by.  
  
-----------------------

Villie peered out of the home. She knew Tanto wanted her to stay here, but still worried about her brother. The gunshots and smell of blood in the air didn't help her nerves any.  
  
The door suddenly opened up all the way, and she met face to face with a man that looked a cross between a pit bull and a frog, from the way his jaw slacked tight over a good portion of his face.  
  
"Even with that little bitch escaping, I think the boss would be happy with someone like you." The woman instantly felt paralyzed against her good judgment, and tried to work her body so that she could pull out her gun.  
  
The speed of the man surprised her, and she gasped as he closed the gap between the two of them. She felt his whole massive weight against her, since he had to be around the height of a behemoth.  
  
"Its no use fighting it...you belong to mustard now." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek and the poor woman kicked and growled, but his strength overtook her, especially since he pinned her on the wall.  
  
Mustard man leaned over and licked her cheek slowly, as if he savored the taste of her fear and innocence. His other hand groped and squeezed her body despite her weak protest.  
  
"I think I'll break you, since it won't do the boss any good if you are like this to customers...even though they would get a trill out of tainting you."  
  
Nononono not again...she chanted to herself as visions of pain, death and blood entered back into her head like a fresh wound as his assault worsens. Using what was left of her vigor, she screams loudly.

-----------------------

Tanto and Lea stood face to face with the supposed ringleader of the group. He didn't appear like the other men, instead clean cut and stood with a bunch of other suited men.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you win or not, we will take over this town eventually like everyone else. Its July, the ill fated forgotten place."  
  
"I still will strike against you for the people that cannot help themselves here." He crouched down in a stance.  
  
"I cannot let you use children and people like pawns to your own selfish ideals!" The wanderer pointed her shotgun at them  
  
"Hn, yeah right, like you are some ruler of this planet...and you are just a weak-minded woman like the rest." The bishop frowned at him before he sensed something. Sister...his heart ached and the emotion of despair and anguish entered his head.  
  
The ringleader seems to experience it too as his head turned in the direction of the yell. He motioned for a few of his men to go after it. Lea started to shack against her own accord.  
  
"What was that Tanto?"  
  
"Something that I pray isn't true."  
  
---------------------------

Madison swore again. She used the last of her shots trying to help her partner and used her weapon as a billy club. Soba and Mich didn't look any for wear either, both showing fatigue as they fought another round of men that seemed endless.  
  
"Dammit we cannot beat all of these guys...there are over thirty of them not counting the ones we just knocked out!"  
  
"Have some faith partner..." But even after saying these words the navigator appear to be close to passing out.  
  
The woman turned sharply to hit another round of them and avoid being killed until she met face to face with Villie...or who she thought was Villie.  
  
The woman stood before a group of men mutilated on the ground appeared to be out of it. Her navy blue eyes dulled into a sickly color and half of her body including part of her face was covered in blood and other substances. Her face is what scared Madison the most. It wasn't there completely, lost and in a false porcelain grin that seemed out of place, laughing.  
  
Her laugh wasn't the joyous once she heard from the woman at times in the days before, but a creepy scary one that you do when you are crying after someone close to you dies.  
  
The woman covered her mouth and stepped back, bewildered and almost falling over men on the sands. "Michm...she isn't her is she?"  
  
The second in command sudden felt fear. Now I understand what Tanto described. She...her other personality is the same one told about even after fifty years...  
  
Soba stood his ground, but even he would back out of this fight. They gazed around for a split second to see that all of the men they were fighting were gone.  
  
"She killed all the slave drivers?" Madison shook and couldn't stand up straight.  
  
"Y..yeah..." Wraith stepped back when she edges towards them "This...she is a schizoid...she has more than one personality."  
  
"Correct." All of them winced at her grainy voice, as if it hasn't been used in years. "I took over for now, but it doesn't matter you are trash, I will destroy all of you in the end."  
  
"But what did we do to you?" The ex bounty hunter felt some of her resolve come back.  
  
"Do..." All of them shriveled back from the power she started to admit. "DO! You made me you trash! I will destroy all of you humans! Anything that you don't understand you kill, mutilate, rape..." She ranted on so fast it become nonchalant. "Only Tanto understands..."  
  
She gazed to the side if she saw him. "Tanto...he is with those trash again...I think I will teach them a lesson." A shimmer and she vanished into air.  
  
"Where did she go?" Madison felt sick to her stomach, but kept her focus and energy. She still had to help her friends.  
  
"She disappeared like the wind...no...she said something about Tanto, so lets go see!" Michm wondered how she transferred like that.

---------------------

Tanto focused on the men coming towards him but still had the sensation of forbearing and chaos. Lea prepared to fire, but the man before her fell to the ground. The bishop watched and understood then, he roughly grabbed Lea and hid her into his arms.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Get out of the way." He watched horrified as all the men began to fall in bloody heaps across from them like dominos. The bishop didn't even blink as the ringleader screamed in view of his footmen die like cheap dolls.  
  
Tanto stood like a statue while the younger woman glanced out and gasped at the carnage. In the middle of it was the woman who she spent months knowing and compared her as a little sister, even though Lea was the youngest out of the group.  
  
This is what happened fifty years ago. The bishop slacked from Lea's grip as his sister gazed at him with a crazed look.  
  
"Please Tanto tell me you are not with them." Her voice changed from before, now sounding enraged and hitting torture if he didn't say what she wanted to hear.  
  
The man cried and tried to run from the chaos, slowed down from losing his bodily functions and the bodies. "Villie" only sighed in mock annoyance before she shifted slightly and grabbed the man brusquely.  
  
"I am fear and a plague to you humans...liberation to others...my onesans." Her voice had only malice and no innocent or youth like before. "I will kill you not like the others, painfully and swift, but slow and in your own twisted ideals..."  
  
The woman pulled out her green six-shooter and waved it around like a toy. "Hmm hmm? Now what should I do with this? Maybe I should shoot off parts of your body...bit by bit?" She went close and grinned at him darker.  
  
"Villie please..." Villie's eyes converted back to normal and she turned around to gaze at Tanto's navy blue eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"Brother..." She glanced around at the bloodshed and the man who passed out in her hand. "I'm...I'm sorry..." Tears ran down her stained cheeks and she gripped her head, screaming a yell of pain and sorrow.  
  
Tanto cried with her and Lea stared as the woman started to glow like the twin suns, brighter and brighter until she vanished as if she never existed.  
  
"Tanto..." The wanderer walked to him and comforted him. "You'll see her again and I'll help you. I'm sure the others will too...I promise."

---------------------

Even after another massacre in July, the town still hasn't forgotten the deeds we did that day. I wonder if it was worth trying to help humans in the first place. Or maybe we shouldn't have been born...father....papa....I don't understand my destiny....  
  
Tanto sat on a sand dune and stared off into the vast desert, another page turned out for him that he didn't make.  
  
----------------------

Nah this story is not done yet, actually its only the beginning! Now this part is where we will see what is Villie exactly and her tale, as well as what happen after the July incident? I'll make another part to this just so you won't be in suspense XD  
  
Actually I am trying to cheer up since this part seems to be depressing. I always feel sorry about Villie and her insane persona -- Oh well, at least it's done.  
  
Next episode: Villie and her other "self" as well as another town with more mysteries that reveal a woman from the past of Neo Gunsmoke.


	9. part 9

Trigun part deux  
  
By Otaku no baka

**Shrugs** This story is still one of the fastest stories that I even updated. I think its because of my motivation to see the Trigun anime; I might end up buying it soon Still...its not as fast as I want it due to still not having the net! I think its close to half a year now arg! Four months!  
  
Oh well. Devil's Symphony of the Night is a song to a hum I made up after I graduated from grammar school. Its creepy and strange...but makes sense, since it applies to Bloody Villie.  
  
I thank everyone for the reviews and the criticism! It helps future parts and where I can clarify points in my story.

Did anyone notice a change in the borders or text? Its the new preview thingie in fanfiction.net.  
  
' ' Means mental talking.  
  
Look....Trigun....Nightow...Trigun.....Nightow! Get it? Got it? Good! shows to lawyers again and again  
  
---------------------

Snip Snip, clip clip.  
  
A hand griped the side of the sink as torrents of hair fell around it  
  
Clip clip, Snip snip.  
  
The person clad in only their underwear growled and seemed to crack the porcelain in her grip.  
  
"Why...why do you plague me so!" Villie sobbed at the image of herself in the mirror with a haircut. Then she laughed at it, softly at first, but it turned into a full-blown cackle. The woman strikes at the mirror.  
  
Her voice turned deeper. "Tsk Tsk...I'm just like this mirror now."

-----------------------

A town awoke to the afternoon period. People gathered around and rushed for time they didn't have. One woman in particular shuffled through the turbulence.  
  
"Excuse me...arg." Her pure white hair tied loosely in a braid could point her out in any crowd and gray eyes frowned in annoyance and frustration. She had on a white shirt with a tie and black dress pants. On her back held an instrument case. (I'll never make it in time at this rate!)  
  
She finally breaks through the mob of humans and stands near a nightclub that became a café at day. The woman walks in and sits in a seat letting out a breath.  
  
"Having trouble today Winter?" Winter looks up to see a large muscular man with a wide rim black hat that appears intimidating, but his soft brown eyes show his true nature.  
  
"I'm fine Zan, just the usually lunch hour chaos." She pulls a strain of pasty hair out of her face.  
  
"Well don't rest up too soon, since we have to do a jig in a bit." He puts his hand on her shoulder in sympathy as she sighs.  
  
"Alright, just let me tune my violin then." --------------------------  
  
Villie walks through the streets with a piteous gaze. It has only been a day since the July incident and finding out she is the Bloody Villie that is rumored.  
  
After all this time and I was she. Each step was carefully planted on the ground, as if the sand was valuable. I can't believe I have multi personalities and one of them is a cold-blooded killer. The blond woman bowed her head and frowned at her haircut, which reflected even more of her sadness.  
  
Bloody Villie hacked at the poor strains; the reason to get back at her other persona or to make them inconspicuous is only know by the woman herself. So instead of Villie having a broom style with a ponytail at the back, it was considerably shorter and flat, only a few strains framing her face and her hair reaching to her neckline.  
  
She kept on making her careful steps, the innocent side not used to wearing a dress. She could only find the garment to wear in the hotel room, since her coat ended up being lost somehow. Probably during the teleportation she thought bitterly. Her own mental powers gave her extra additions, but at times she hated them.  
  
Her sundress flowed in the winds as she made her short strides, trying to avoid the afternoon crowd. She felt glad her weapons ended up at her location and could take her six-shooter with her.  
  
She spotted a little nook within Dankin to reveal a club/café called, "Cage." It peeked her interest and a sudden growl erupted from her stomach much to her embarrassment.  
  
(Well what are you waiting for child? Go inside) Ignoring the taunting tone of the voice, she walked in to see it was crowded with humans having their break or just hanging out. A stage was in the middle of the place, with various musical instruments.  
  
--------------- Winter fine-tuned her instrument before gazing at the other band members. There were a total of four people including Winter. They nodded their heads before coming onto stage.  
  
--------------- 

Villie sat in the far corner of the bar, sipping lightly a cup of tea and a few salmon sandwiches given by the waitress, not feeling up to her usual milkshake and danish. Her bangs hid part of her face, but she still seen what was happening. A group of people appeared suddenly, each of them except a woman using the instruments on stage. The woman bowed to the crowd before she pulled out a violin out of her case.  
  
Music began to fill up the area, the chords of the string family sung out first. Winter closed her eyes and concentrated on her instrument instead of the crowd, feeling each note and making sure her syncs flowed with the song.  
  
Soon the sound of a sax followed by other brass instruments rang out, following the playing of the violin. They correlated with each other, making a blue/jazzy melody. When the song reached a point, the drums followed bringing another beat to it.  
  
Winter smiled to herself. She could feel the notes she preformed as well as the emotions of the crowd. Some of them hmmed the song as it played while others conversed with their partners but still more attentive on the stage than their party. The string percussionist listened for the crescendo of the song, until a voice rang out in her head.  
  
(What?) All of the band members paused for a second, but kept on going. Winter listened with more awareness at the singing inside her head; her fingers moving like stings on a marionette.  
  
'Oi savior, ja savior  
  
Servo nos ex ignarus fossor, nos depspero in obscurum illud fossor  
  
Oi savior, ja savior  
  
The great death of the night  
  
He sings the tune of the shepherd  
  
Reaping the precious sheep  
  
Showing his power to a different tune of death  
  
That savior that savior  
  
Oh why do you salvage your time on these humans?  
  
He says it's his nature; that's what he was born to do  
  
The humans sustained him thy savior  
  
Oh why do humans affect us so? The dark touches destroys me  
  
The light touches destroys me  
  
Only balance can  
  
Save us from the ignorant fools  
  
We have no hope in the darkness those fools

-------------------

All the band members stared at the woman in the corner, the applauding deaf to their ears  
  
Bloody Villie only smirked, changing from her nicer personal during the musical. 'You humans are very interesting. It pleases me to see jewels within the trash.'  
  
Winter's gray eyes widen in astonishment and fear. (That woman...she...I feel something bad...something wrong.) She gestured for the others to go backstage.  
  
"Are you sure Winter?" The women listened to a man with red hair sprouting under a beret hat.  
  
"Yeah I'll be alright Kyo." At least I hope I will  
  
All the other band members nodded and left her to her devices. The musician jumped down to the floor, obvious to the mummers of acceptance and congratulation. She paced over to the corner and glanced at the schizophrenic sipping her tea.  
  
Winter pulled out a chair and folder her hands on top of her instrument. "What...how did you...who are you exactly?"  
  
Bloody Villie smiled again behind the glass. "Depends on what you are exactly. Many call me their salvation, but to humans I am your worse nightmare."  
  
The pale woman gasped. "You're her...Bloody Villie correct?"  
  
She stopped mid sip and frowned. "You humans are worse than I thought. Afraid of anything you don't understand. The years of my lifetime and my creator's lives, you still don't get it do you?"  
  
Winter had the urge to bolt out of there then, but composed herself. "I don't get what...I mean you are human aren't you? Just misguided or having some type of pain..." She smiled like a mother comforting a child when the other flinched. "That's it isn't it? You destroy towns because something happened with humans correct?"  
  
For once, Winter had the chance to inspect the woman more closely, who put down her teacup taken aback. Her hair was short but cut sloppy, like it was done in a rush, parts of the front longer than the rest, except the in the back. Her navy eyes flashed many emotions that made the woman have a hard time staring at them. From her face structure and eyes, a person would interpret killing or violence soon upon them.  
  
But the woman went on. "I don't know much about her, besides the fact she slaughtered my hometown July as well as several others," She paused for a moment of sadness but went on. "And wasn't human by standards. You...sung in my head...no...the whole band's head and the last time I looked, mental capabilities isn't a standard human trait."  
  
"You're not afraid of me eh? You don't fear what I might do to you?" The elder woman seems to cackle slightly, the guests in the bar completely unaware of the conversation in the corner.  
  
"I'm a little, but I'm curious for some reason. It's like I know you from somewhere..."  
  
Bloody Villie blinked, her face appearing more relaxed, but that smirk sprouted again, making her more sinister. "Interesting...a human that doesn't fear me completely or wants to destroy me, even after I finished off the place she was born?" Winter gazed down and the other laughed. "I guess you will be amusing for a while, so I might as well put up a good show for you."  
  
The violinist dared to look at the woman again, and saw her eyes closed, in deep concentration. When she opened them, her face lightens and she appears innocent. "What...happen this time? I pray I didn't kill anyone again."  
  
Winter blinks and parts her mouth slightly. "Umm...no you didn't."  
  
"Oh good then!" Villie smiles and closes her eyes. "But who are you then?" She cocks her head and gaze at her with interest.  
  
"Oh yeah I didn't introduce myself..." She extended her hand. "I'm Winter, well that's what the ministers at December used to call me, so I just adapted it. I lost my real name after July."  
  
"I'm sorry...you came from that town then...I...don't remember you though."  
  
"That's because it's my hometown...well sort of. My family grew up there and wandered around. After they passed away, I stayed in December until I turned eighteen and have been finding work until I found Zan. We joined together and made a band."  
  
"Oh yeah...I noticed your violin..." Both of their gazes went to the instrument on the table.  
  
"Well this is only Joan..." The poor woman blinked at her oddly. "I named him when I was younger and just started playing. He hasn't changed much during the years"  
  
"You mean, you played the violin all your life?"  
  
"Yeah, it kept me occupied and it's better than hymns..." She felt like telling her whole life to the strange lady. She reminds me of my childhood friend. "Anyway, we need a singer in our band, would you be interested?"  
  
"I'll love to, but I really don't know much about singing...."  
  
"Its ok, we'll do a few practice rounds and you'll get the hang of it no time." Winter smiled but thought about what she said. She doesn't remember what she did? That raised a flag in her mind.


	10. part 10

Trigun part deux  
  
By otaku no baka  
  
Yeah I am putting out a three-part update again, since I had to think about the timeline, (unlike some shows and games, I try to stay consistent!) I also had writer's block and finals -- Note: Video games do not help either situation! **Tries not to play Bahamut lagoon to get ideas about pairings **Heheh...Byuu and Sendak....  
  
ANYWAY! This should help out, since the parts a bit more about Tanto's past, Villie, and many of the unanswered questions in the story, such as who are the "Fathers" they mention and the dream in the first part. This is the beginning of the story that tries to fill some of the plot holes the anime didn't cover.  
  
Daaa daa daa! I don't own it! Daa daa dum! Nightow is the father! Daa daa dum! Its all the shameless truth! I have the no ownership blues...the no ownership blues....  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The sun rises to the town of January, waking up the storeowners and the workers to another day. But one man has been up long before that time period.  
  
Tanto woke up before everything else, before the farmers, before the rooster, even before the sun rose from its nightly slumber. He stared at the clock jadedly; his bi colored hair all over the place. Stretching out the joints, he climbed out of bed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.  
  
The bishop started the early morning doing a few exercises, stretching out the legs. He did toe touches, jumping jacks, and a good amount of push ups and sit-ups. He wiped the sweat off of his fore head and crossed his legs, starting his morning meditations.  
  
He kept at this state for a good half hour, before going in the hotel dresser drawer and pulling out his tanto. He went into a side ways stance and practiced pulling it out and slashing. He stayed with it for a good while, rapid strikes in the air, until someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Hm?" Halting his sparring, he opened the door to see Lea with her brown hair down and out of her pigtails.  
  
"I just wanted to say breakfast is ready...Tanto you wake up early alright." She remembered last time before the July incident that she seen Tanto showered and finished eating before all of them went downstairs.  
  
"Alrighty then..." The younger woman giggled at what he said and he raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, just that I never heard you say something like that."  
  
The bishop closed his eyes and sweatdropped. "Never mind, I'll be down there in a minute."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tanto adjusted his bishop robe and saw the site of Madison poking Michm, fast asleep on the table. (I guess he didn't go to bed after all. He must have stayed up downstairs most of the night.)  
  
"Hey Tanto!" The clergy blinked at the image of the ex bounty hunter. Her new haircut made her locks reach only to her face and curl upward slightly, fanning out like a fan. It also made her tresses a shade darker, appearing more brownish than blond. "Mich spent the entire night trying to find any signs of your sister from the looks of it." She nudged him again and laughed at his grumbling.  
  
After the disappearance of Tanto's sister, Michm promised to help the bishop go find her. They helped restore order to the town of July and hopped from town to town with their savings. Now they were resting in January, taking a brief break before they apprehend the Bloody Villie woman.  
  
Wraith shifted in his makeshift pillow of arms, and grumbled again. This is one of the rare moments that he dreamt.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Mom!" A younger Michm with overalls skipped over to his mother, who worked on a few files in the living room table. The twin suns shined brightly that day and light radiated within the partly tinted windows.  
  
"Yes Michm?" A woman with dark hair and darker eyes smiled at her son. She wore a standard business suit. "I still have to work on my report for the Bernardelli Insurance Society."  
  
"Could you tell me another story about Vash the Stampede?" His forest green eyes smiled brightly at the prospect of another action packed tale. "Please? It could be a quick one!"  
  
Meryl sighed but complied. "Ok ok Michm. Well...I'll tell you about some of the issues Vash had. He was a pacifist, but trouble seem to follow him like the plague, so he caused a lot of collateral damage..."  
  
"A lot like Bloody Villie?"  
  
The woman showed a sign of pain that lasted only a moment. "Yes a lot like her. Of course, he ended up with us, once the damage situation reached a peak."  
  
"Yeah you and Aunty Millie!"  
  
"You want me to finish the story or make one of your own?" The derringer woman noogied her son a bit.  
  
"Arg! Yeah yeah! I'll stop!" He ruffled his hair and tried to make it straight again.  
  
"So we had to make sure he didn't cause as much damage to the towns. We ran into many people on his journey, and eventually found out it was to find and confront his twin brother."  
  
"Mom who was his twin brother? Was he like Vash?" He rested his head on her bosom.  
  
"No I don't think so...he...there was something off about him. They were both not human, but he seemed to have full of hatred. Vash loved everyone, but Knives hated all humans"  
  
The boy thought about this until a call raised him from her lap. "Hey its Madison!" He hugged her before running out the door.  
  
"That son of mine..." she chuckled and sighed as she went back to work.  
  
--------------------

Michm wiggled outside and huffed, his gaze on the other woman in from of him. She may be three years his senior, but she acted no less mature than he did sometimes. She had her hands on her jean clad hips.  
  
"Mich you decided to go and see what I have?" He nodded vigorously and gasped as she pulled out a pack of firecrackers.  
  
"You know your mom will have a fit if she sees you with those."  
  
"Ah well, it won't be an issue if she doesn't find out and if I don't get hurt!"  
  
The boy shook his head. He never understood in his nine years of life why Madison enjoyed explosives. She learned to shoot a gun from her mom just to feel the rush of it going off.  
  
He stepped back and watched out for any adults as she pulled out a match and lit the first row. With a yelp she ran back as the whole five rows went off in a bang.  
  
"Yeah boom boom!" She laughed in excitement at the colors and the sounds of the crackers. Michm rolled his eyes and went back inside the house to spend his time on something more constructive.  
  
"Mom I'm back!" He rushed in again but stopped at the site of his mother crying silently on the table. He didn't know what to do at the doorway, but eventually went over and hugged her side.  
  
"Mom what's wrong?" Concern painted his features as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"I'll be fine, just I don't know what to do now. We may have to move son. I know it's hard but please be strong"  
  
Move? That means he may never see Madison or her family again. And he knew mom only have the company to work at and she had to ask for funding sometimes. They went through enough by moving five times. His mother even asked if he wanted to stay with someone else since she didn't have enough at one point.  
  
He frowned but thought about it. Maybe if he could make the money...then they would be all right then. He smiled at his mom. "Don't worry mom, I'll help you!"  
  
She smiled back at him, his emotion contagious. "I would like to see that son."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Michm grumbled again out of his memory and opened both eyes, blood shot and bleary.  
  
"Umm...maybe you should have went back to sleep..." Madison and the others surrounded him, each of them sitting on a chair.  
  
"Whatever...I just need some coffee and I'll get moving again."  
  
"Michm Strife I want you to go upstairs and go to sleep." All of them brought their attention to Tanto. "I know you want to help me and others but it doesn't do any good to burn yourself out."  
  
The navigator frowned weary; he wasn't in the mood to argue after finally resting an hour ago. He rose from his seat, albeit unsteady, and went upstairs without any finesse.  
  
"What's his issue today? I say hi and he just glares at me." Another man took the ex bounty hunter's seat. His brown hair looked disheveled and he had a starting of a beard.  
  
"Morning brother." Lea chirped, grinning brightly at the other man, who snickered in amusement and rubs the growth on his face, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Soba only grunts at the scene and Madison is too focused on her breakfast.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
During their travels, they ran into the town were Michm put Lea's brother in jail. "Hey I know this place!" She scouts around as the others look at her crazily. "This is were Louis is at!" She waves excitedly and Michm sighs.  
  
"We don't have time to stop and..."  
  
"WE HAVE PLENTY OF TIME!" The navigator shrinks back as the younger woman yells at him with a giant head and a forked tongue. Tanto blinks with smaller eyes and Soba coughs.  
  
"Well whatever you do, tell me before the next rotation of this planet."  
  
"Come on Michm you have to bail him out since you put him there in the first place! He has been there over a month now!" The man's eyes turn to swirls as Lea shakes him.  
  
"It won't hurt Mich, and it would be additional help since we have his sister." Madison laughed at the spectacle and Tanto continued to stare dumbfounded.  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" He growled and rubbed his head before the woman gave him a migraine.  
  
All of them trotted to the town jail. Lea rushed in the door first and talked with the sheriff. "Is Louis still here sir?"  
  
"Yeah he is, actually I thought about letting him go off of good behavior since he hasn't caused any more trouble and actually helped out around the town."  
  
"See?" She stuck out her tongue at Michm The wanderer followed the sheriff and squeaked. "Louis!" She rushed to the other man, who laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"I'm glad you are ok sister. Did you cause any trouble?"  
  
"Nope! I decided to join up with Tanto. Its like a feeling you know?"  
  
"Tanto? A feeling?" He pulled his gaze to the party at the doorway who stared back at him.  
  
The man did a double take. "You...." Michm tried to get away but Louis spotted him.  
  
"I can't believe you have the gall to come back!" He lets go of his sister and shakes him wildly. "If it wasn't against the law I would shoot you!"  
  
"Hey let Mich be!" Madison tugged at the shaking man.  
  
"You bastard, I..." He glanced at Madison and his anger rose to another level. "You are his partner right?"  
  
"Eep!" Michm took the chance to run out the door along with the woman as the man chased them around town.  
  
The sheriff gave a questioning look at Tanto. "They are both the bounty hunters who turned him in. He'll eventually burn out in a while."  
  
Lea just shook her head and finally grabbed her brother as he went past. "We need to have a long talk."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Louis understood after the discussion, saying that he had a feeling about Tanto too and that he will handle the two ex bounty hunters later. He decided to join them, not only watching his sister who he says, "Gets out of hand at times," but to find out about the bishop. He also wanted to see HOW the two misguided off and on members of Bernardelli Insurance Society changed from their old ways.  
  
The gunslinger sighed and reached for a pot of coffee on the table. "So how is everyone?" He realized that most of the guests at the table were occupied. "Sorry I asked..."  
  
"Tanto's gone again. He said he wanted a walk." Madison mumbled around a mouth full of food.  
  
"Gone? But where in this shady town?"  
  
"Shady brother?"  
  
"It used to have issues with children being missing and plant functioning...what you didn't know?" The other wanderer sipped at his coffee and glanced at the stares on him. "I went here a while ago with my sister before I went to jail. I'm surprised she forgot that fast."  
  
Lea mumbled something and turned away sweatdropping.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The bishop hmmed to himself again, a tune long ago forgotten its origin. The winds turn up spurts of sand during the man's travel, making him push a few stubborn strains out of his face. He notices a disturbance seen within the corner of his eye.  
  
He glances to his left and sees nothing at all beyond the winds. Huh? The high priest focuses on the point of the town and it reveals a young girl standing next to a store.  
  
Tanto meets her eyes, sea green on red, the child's blond tresses blowing within the wind under a bonnet. Her arms are at her sides; a baby blue petticoat dress ruffling in the breeze. Then after another gust surrounds her, she is gone.  
  
That's strange...The man goes back to his task and walks along to the mayor's home.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tanto bows to the head man of the town, who gazes at him with a bored expression. "I hope I do not cause any discursion with this, but would you mind telling me about the troubles of this town? From my companions, this area has issues with kidnappers taking children."  
  
"Well I don't think anything could happen to this town with me around." The bishop blinked at his words. "And I'm not going to let anything happen to my stepdaughter."  
  
"Your stepdaughter? I never have seen any children in this town except one."  
  
"Well..." He paused as if considering his words. "Maria is a special case. I found her six months ago dehydrated on the town entrance. You may see her if you like. She's probably drawing again. Just ask my secretary"  
  
The clergyman bit his lip and turned away. "If you insist." (There's something he is hiding from me. Maybe his daughter could help me...)  
  
------------------------------  
  
"She's in the outer room. Maria? Maria!" The receptionist sighs at the child on the floor. "I never understand why the mayor had to adapt this girl, she never says anything really..." She mumbles as she closes the door.  
  
"Maria, I would like to ask a few questions..." The girl stops mid drawing and gazes at him with those red eyes of her.  
  
"..." She cocks her head as if she is reading his soul. "You're not human are you?"  
  
"What?" He is taken aback from the answer.  
  
"You're not human. You are...I don't know what you are." Maria goes back to coloring again. "Your energy isn't a sandworm and you don't feel like these humans. Good; I don't really like humans"  
  
She sounds like her, Bloody Villie. "Do you know what happen to the missing children?"  
  
"Probably slave drivers like before took them or maybe sick guys who like children. The possibilities are endless."  
  
Tanto crouches down and glances at her picture. "Its an oasis." She points it out to him. "Neo Gunsmoke gets water from the help of plants and other devices. I seen one after my parents died."  
  
"I'm sorry I..."  
  
"Don't be, it happens." The bishop blinked at her interruption. "I wandered to this town on an accident. Or maybe it was fate...I'm not sure."  
  
"Well Maria, do you know where are any of the children of this town?"  
  
The child shrugs. "Slave drivers like I said probably. The mayor didn't mention to you that he had plant trouble before and many of the people died here. Others ended up being raided by bandits and snakeheads, so they could be anywhere...unless they are still in the town"  
  
"I see." He wondered how old she was with the way she responded to him.  
  
"I just made thirteen...." She looked at him knowing his response. "I could read what you wanted to know. It's a gift...I cannot read your mind, but I can sense it."  
  
She puts up her latest work, a very comprehensive drawing of a plant bulb in crayon. "I like plants, tomas, and sandworms. Actually I like most things on this planet except humans."  
  
"Why don't you like humans Maria?" He sat next to her on the floor.  
  
"Humans are selfish. I mean this mayor, he doesn't want a sheriff because he wants to act all manly and do any criminal work himself, as well as save a few double dollars. That's why he sent you to me. He thinks I am a child because I don't tell him anything." She frowns and gazes at him. "You...can I go with you instead? I can help you if that's what you need? I can also use a gun...my real father taught me."  
  
"Don't you want to be with your stepfather or your family?"  
  
"I don't have a father anymore or a mother. He is just around so he can feel good for taking me in. If you have nothing left and know how to use a gun at least, you'll even join the devil, even if he was going to destroy all the humans." She dusts her dress off and straightens her petticoats.  
  
Tanto didn't know what to say then. "I take it as a yes. Well you know my name is Maria, my mother called me the chosen one. She said I had a gift that no one else could do. I don't know what's so good about reading individual minds. I cannot even read non-human psyches that well." She pulled off her bonnet and shook her hair, full of goldilocks curls.  
  
"Well let's try to figure out this situation first and then I will decide what to do with you then."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"What's with the kid?" Louis turned his attention to the woman who reached his waist.  
  
"She may know about the incident here. From the looks of things, the mayor might be part of the crime ring." Tanto sprinted at a faster pace than the rest. "Maria, do you know where you seen something suspicious?"  
  
"Yeah...it was the place where you first saw me." She pointed towards a small second hand store near the mayor's mansion. The bishop struggled with the doorknob before Michm suggested kicking it down.  
  
"No let me." Soba pulled out a few wires and fiddled with the lock. After some seconds it creaked open. "Such a destructive youngster." The navigator made a face.  
  
"I just woke up not to long ago you know...and you're not that old Soba." The man smarted off before the Man group paced around the shop.  
  
They all rummage around the area before a voice cried out, "Hey I found something!" Lea waved to them in the back and opened a hidden door in the floor. They went down the stairs to see a group of men in a vehicle loading tied children to it.  
  
"Remember we have to get this shipment out before morning. The mayor still wants ten percent of the profits." The leadsman from the July incident pulled off his sunglasses and gasped at seeing deja-vu. "You guys!"  
  
"It doesn't matter now because you are going to jail!" All of them except Maria started at Michm before he went into another one of his speeches. "What? Well whatever! Lets just arrest these guys."  
  
Those words sparked the commencing of the battle. All the workers stopped and ended up rushing to them, a fistfight starting. The lot of them that didn't run over tried to find any weapons available. Instead of bulk thug looking men, it was young guys or even important respectable gentlemen. Maria stood in the back as Tanto dodged every hit of the man swinging at him, who had on a business suit complete with a tie.  
  
(He isn't fighting like all the rest...) She gazes at the quick and steady hits of Michm, to the inexperienced but practiced hits of Lea. (I think he's afraid to hurt them. Well...we can't have that can we?)  
  
She closes her eyes and extends her hands out, in deep concentration. Tanto's head shoots up suddenly, before his eyes glaze over. He breathes before doing the same action. (She wants me to not hold back at all. The last thing I need is my powers going out of control.) He reassures the presence in his mind and goes to the offensive, but remains with his sight impaired.  
  
What the hell is he doing? Louis kicks a guy and sends him flying to the jeep. He watches as he fights with the henchmen, eyes closed. The wanderer has to admit he is impressed with the show. The clergyman blocks an overhead act before countering with his free hand. He ducks past another person's fist and trips them.  
  
The bishop huffs when the last opponent falls to the ground. He blinks and grumbles a bit. "I cannot show you what you want to know now child." Tanto fixes his eyes at Maria with a frown before running over to the hostages.  
  
What was that about? Louis shakes his head and decides on that another time. Instead he walks over to Michm, who is sitting peacefully on top of the leader. "There. Maybe next time you will learn not to commit around crime with us traveling Neo Gunsmoke!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"I knew it. You are a plant aren't you?"  
  
Tanto gazed at her outside the official's home while the other "chatted" with the mayor. It turns out he kidnapped the children of January in order to sell them off to other towns in an adoption agency. He wanted to do the same thing with Maria, but decided to wait since she didn't say much for the time she spent with him. So he made a deal to sell her to the slaver driver from the July incident a few weeks ago.  
  
"Me?" He pointed to himself in confusion.  
  
"Yeah you. I couldn't control you or read your thoughts like so many people, but I could sense you. I know you played as if I could control you from before."  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes. "So you are a psychic then. I thought as much. That's where you received the information. You read your father's thoughts eh?"  
  
"It's not that good though, but I can at least control it. Your mind is harder to breach into, which brought me to the conclusion you are not human." She stared at him hard. "But you are not completely non human either."  
  
"It's a long story Maria...." He glanced up to Michm and the others. "But since you want to know so much about me and my powers..."  
  
"He's going to do a lot of paperwork as well as have troubles for now on bossman. The old mayor was locked up with the kids, and they have been trying to figure out what to do with him for months, so Maria was adopted by the phony one just to be sold off."  
  
"So I guess I can come with you then." She shifted her Mary Janes on the ground. "So...Tanto...how old are you?" The mysterious child began to roast on him with questions, still persistent and impatient. The bishop only closed his eyes and shrugged. "How about twenty? One hundred then?"  
  
"That young girl is more than she seems." Soba rubs his hair and gazes at Tanto being heated.  
  
Lea shrugged. "She isn't so bad; peculiar, but ok. Let's head back. Not only am I hungry, but also tired."


	11. part 11

Trigun part deux

By otaku no baka  
  
This part is more like the Seed ship episode in the anime. It will tell the connection between Tanto and plants as well as why Villie has two personalities in the first place. Demonic Kuroneko, this is for you and I hope it helps your confusion! Unfortunately its a bit depressing as well near the end and has a bit of dark themes so here is the um, warning and all. It does get lighter later on though.  
  
Oh yeah, Maria plays an important part to a question that didn't make any sense in the Trigun anime. I mean, they could have spent one episode or even made it something reasonable since they made the anime before Trigun was finished --; Ah well, just remember that Maria does have a last name, unlike Winter, but there's a reason she does not say it at this time.  
  
You'll see that crazy cat kuroneko-sama as well as a sandsteamer eventually in the story. It's not over yet and I still have a lot of holes to fill up! And I am neutral to pairings and this story will reflect it. It depends on the reader who is with who. (So you will have to interpret who is the father to Michm and Madison's parents!)  
  
**Michm appears again: **"But you will read any pairing about Trigun to some degree."  
  
Arg...well most of you probably skipped this ranting author note anyway ;  
  
**munches on coco puffs and looks in the box** Drat....no Trigun ownership this time! Well at least I have a nifty Vash hair gel product!  
  
-----------------------------------

Thoughts...that's the first memory that I recall  
  
For a while that's all I heard were thoughts and voices. A person saying, "It doesn't make any sense...they are going to be exactly like how we turned out."  
  
"Well not exactly..."  
  
"What I mean is that they are going to be two separate beings..."  
  
Light appeared after the thoughts came...it felt like days or even months. Then everything happened in a blur. I don't remember my baby hood, only my childhood. I spent ten years in my home before the incident happened.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Papa...why did you name me Tanto?" I was only a few months in human time, but my body was around five or seven and my mind an open sponge. My mop of bi color hair, which my "Father" dubbed an unusual occurrence, but he says it's due to using his and my "Papa's" blood along with other artificial means.  
  
"I named you Tanto because...well you like swords right?" I nodded my head vigorously. "I named you after myself because you remind me of myself...you like to listen to my stories about humans and peace. I then named you Wolfwood because you remind me of him...you said that not all humans could be influenced after you heard my ideals out. You said that if that was the case, Neo Gunsmoke would be boring."  
  
"But Tanto Vash Wolfwood sounds weird papa...stranger than Villie's name...."  
  
"Papa," or my creator Vash, laughed at my response. "Well I didn't name your sister at all. Your father did that. I have no idea why he would name her Vithan...so I gave her Villie as a nickname."  
  
"It reminds me of your name papa. Millions isn't a bad last name though..." I contemplated changing my last name to Millions, but then I would have to do a 180 on my whole name and it wouldn't sound right. Millions Tanto Vash? Not only did Wolfwood sound better, but also it was an honor to have the name of a person that my papa cared for major.  
  
Our creators treated us differently than to each other. Its like when we weren't around they would argue for a while. I wasn't around them when it happens, but I could sense it at times. My "father" Knives told me that both him and Vash had different viewpoints about human beings. From the stories that I ask of him, he tells about his long battle with his brother and what humans did to him in the first place to have such a viewpoint. I understood his prospective, even though I didn't see a human until my tenth year.  
  
My "Papa" Vash on the other hand, told me stories about love and peace, as well as respecting all creatures. He told me that he learned this from a woman named Rem, where they used the body structure in order to make my sister in the first place. He says that they used someone else for my sister and their own for me, which may be one reason behind my funky hair as I call it.  
  
He also showed me how to whistle and the song "Grandma Rem," as we call her, sung at her time. It amazed me that my father would hold on to something and even remember such a thing after so long. From my estimates, it's been over one hundred years already...  
  
At certain times, both of us would listen to both men and their stories. This is the only time that I can understand why they would fight for the period they did. I comprehended both of their viewpoints, but have to agree with Villie that they were both, "stubborn." Of course it's the same with us as well as them, since saying that my sister and I agree on everything is being a complete hypocrite.  
  
My sister and me are both fraternal twins, created from a bulb around the same time. We supposed to be one being, but ended up separating at the last minute, well that's what my father says. Even with our creator's blood in us and various other genotypes, mostly from plants, we still had our differences. Villie enjoyed plants and other living creatures, but didn't completely understood humans at all. She wanted to know why humans did some of the things that they did. "Why are they selfish? Where does it come from? Why don't they share? That would solve many things. Why don't they do this or that?"  
  
Me on the other hand, I enjoyed tales about humans and my curiosity increased the more I listened to my Papa's fables and even did research on my own about Neo Gunsmoke with the help of the books my father would bring on his trips to the outer world. I also enjoyed my Father's tales of the Gun ho Guns and how he wanted to create an Eden with only himself and Vash, along with the plants of course.  
  
We, he sort of had an Eden now, he told me. He said that after one hundred years, they finally reached an agreement. Vash could visit humans off and on if he wanted, but they both would live here in this hidden Eden of their own. They thought of the idea to create us from Vash, who said that we could help with the plant and the human race gap. Father simply said that he didn't want any harm to come to us by involving humans in our lives, which lead into arguments. "Father" never mentioned why he wanted to make us. He said it was a whim, and just wanted to make his brother happy for once.  
  
Besides their stories and teachings, our creators would often show us their skills. I learned to use a six-shooter from "papa" and to control my mental powers from "father." Villie and me had substantial psychic abilities, to the point that they might be better than my father's at times. But we didn't know how to control them, and I feared that I might end up hurting something with them, so I didn't use them very often unless it was necessary.  
  
Villie on the other hand, loved her powers. She would test them out as much as she can, and even learned how to teleport correctly, well to some degree. What she would do is teleport behind me silently, and then pounces on me. I sat in the rec room at one time, both of us a few years old then. We still wore the replicas of the Seed ship clothes our creators used to wear in their youth.  
  
I felt the synthetic wind blow at my face, and wondered what real wind felt like. The blades of grass wiggled under my feet, and I enjoyed the genuine plant life in this room. Suddenly, a heavy weight fell on my back and we were both rolling down the grass hill, laughing. She was trying to tickle me and I retaliated with my own grubby fingers. We eventually hit bottom and she appeared victorious on top of me, showing the love and peace sign my father did at times.  
  
I groaned in defeat and tried to get her off of me, but our long hair, at the same length but mine's was a quarter brown, tangled up together. We tumbled again against our protest, and it seemed to take forever before we sought out the mess of arms and hairs.  
  
Villie smiled brightly like she always does, Her blond looks messy as usual. No matter how many times my father combs it, it never stays neat long. She helps me from the ground and I stare into the distance of the room at absolutely nothing.  
  
Her back is turned and her hands are folded behind her back and that mane which reaches to her feet. "Tanto, do you ever wonder why we exist? Is it to help humans and plants like papa said? Or is it another reason like father hints?"  
  
I shrug to her question and myself. I never really thought about why we were created, just the idea what to do with my abilities. "You shouldn't worry too much about that sister."  
  
"Tanto...what are you going to do with your life?" Her hair starts to sway in the wind, but her back is still turned.  
  
I rub my chin and think for a moment. "I guess help my onesans. I care about them greatly. I hear their thoughts and feel their emotions. I don't completely understand them, but my onesans have been around longer than I have and helped create me."  
  
"Plants...onesans...." She turns around and gazes at me. "Yeah...why leave the humans to our race when we can assist them?"  
  
"Well...I don't know sis. Unless you are in their shoes, you really cannot understand them right? But you could try to understand them. Maybe if I do become a plant engineer, I could try to understand humans."  
  
She remained silent for a moment, her eyes and expression wistful. Then she turns to me and grins. "Yeah you're right. Maybe if we get older we can go to the outer world eh?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
I remembered the day we took that picture. Both of my creator's expressions were completely different and our age showed more. My hair came out of its ponytail that day as well, making me look more like my twin. I laughed to myself at the idea of Villie jumping into our parent's arms, or trying to.  
  
It wasn't that long from the incident, only a few days before. My sister and I became ten years old that day, and my papa made a cake, with a feast of a dinner. We didn't really need food and drink, since father said we were "bio-energy plants," and could live off of the minerals and gases in environments like other plants. We ate because not only it was human, but also we were used to it.  
  
We made the party outside in the rec room. I sipped on my first taste of champagne and thought about myself. I wasn't like the plants in the bulbs, but I wasn't like my parents either. I could still be destroyed, but my powers were beyond standards. I wondered about humans and what they would think of me. I wasn't like them, but I looked like them, except my tell tale hair that could stick out in any crowd.  
  
"Papa, father, could we become plant engineers?" Villie asked around a piece of cake. The silence that followed made me wonder if my creators were arguing inside their heads. Their expressions changed a few times before "father" sighed and said.  
  
"I guess so, but one of us must be there if you do go." My sister whooped and hollered and I almost fell over at the expression. The rest of the day was jubilant as ever, playing games and receiving gifts. My father gave me a real tanto blade that day, and I decided to practice and work with that for now on, instead of reading books about swordsmanship. Sister received a coat that was much like her papa's and we both had a pair of green gloves that had a leaf insignia on one hand and a tree on the other.  
  
------------------------  
  
We spent a few days with our fathers to different locations in Neo Gunsmoke. Villie chatted excited about the sand and the heat of the outer world. I wanted to see a human with my own eyes, but was disappointed with the result of not finding one. Our fathers helped us with the initial plant work, but before long we could do everything it was to fix and repair a plant. My sister and me had a bad habit of talking with a plant before we started any work. It was nothing wrong with it, but not necessary. We wanted to make sure they felt comfortable and that nothing else arisen later on if we didn't do anything right.  
  
Three days after our day of birth, Villie begged our "parents" to go by ourselves. My father was completely against it, but Vash managed to con a yes out of him. She wanted to show that she could do the work and come back without any troubles, like a child who wanted to show responsibility by riding the bus to their favorite place without getting lost and coming back.  
  
I had a bad feeling about this, but shook it off as Villie teleported to the area. She still didn't have the hang of it, but could go place to place if she had a good description. She wobbled a bit at the heavy landing and I grumbled when I crashed on the floor.  
  
"Sorry brother." She sweatdropped and glanced around the area. This plant facility had an upper room where the plant and its devices were. I followed the tubes and various equipments in the place. It still unnerved me when I seen how the plants are in the outer world compared to my home.  
  
Villie ran upstairs and I continued to look around, memorized by the work and the parts in the building. "Don't worry brother. This will only take a minute!" I sensed something out of place and glanced up at a man.  
  
Even though I was ten human years, my size and body were the same as a teenager around fifth teen or sixth teen. This man looked to be a few head sizes bigger than me though, but not the same height as our parents. I was amazed by the clothes he had on, a purple shirt of some kind and jeans. He showed affects of being in the sun too long, something that never affected me. Bowel cut blond hair in curls reminded me of my papa's hair. This was the first time I ever saw a human in my lifetime.  
  
"What's a kid doing here in a plant building?" His voice had a deep rumble to it, much different music to my ears, since I only heard the speech of my parents, my sister and my own. His breath also reeked of alcohol.  
  
My father was completely against drinking, only rarely and in moderations. My papa on the other hand, only came home drunk once, and made such a mockery of himself that he decided not to touch the stuff anymore in order to set an example.  
  
I just stood there until another's man's voice rang out above me. "There's another one up here!" He appeared to be at the location were my sister went to.  
  
"Oh that's my sister." The man gazed down at me for a moment, before grinning slightly. I didn't like the way he looked at me.  
  
"Hmmm...so you are a girl or a boy?" He messed with a strain of my loose hair that came out of its ponytail, before I slapped the greasy hair away.  
  
"A boy." I said with sternness. His features appeared to be disappointed at my response. I didn't like the attitude he presented himself at the time. What was so important that he had to know my sex? My feeling in the pit of my stomach grew more and more.  
  
I narrowed my eyes as he gazed down at me, until a scream rang out in the area. I knew that voice, but before I could yell my concern, another man put a hand over my mouth. The same man from before grinned at me again, more sinister than before.  
  
"Don't worry about your sister. She is in good hands now." I growled and struggled around. For a moment I thought about using my powers, but remembered last time that I did, I ended up exploding the dummy my papa brought from the outer world. I didn't want to think what would happen to living things...  
  
"Now what should we do with you hm?" His widen grin sent chills down my spine as my sister's yelling cease. "I think someone would be interested in a pretty boy like you." He ran a hand down my clothing that I usually wore. "But we would have to break you in first."  
  
I managed to move my mouth so that my front teeth with my sharp canines were near the hand covering my mouth. I bit down hard and spat out flicks of blood that dripped into my mouth from the wound, hearing his scream of pain. I ran upstairs quickly and stopped in my tracks at the site of my sister.  
  
The whole engine room was painted red. I smelled the strong sense of blood and tried not to feel nauseous over it. It didn't help that the plant showed me many emotions and feelings, sadness and despair overcoming my mind. But what overwhelmed me was the site of my sister.  
  
She sat in the middle of the room, rocking herself slowly, saying a mantra over and over again. Part of her hair speckled the floor around her and her clothes hung on her oddly. Her eyes were long gone and I feared the worse.  
  
I walked carefully and numbly on the stained floor, avoiding the body parts that littered it and trying to not be sick at the site. I never saw extreme gore and didn't know what to react at it. The smell was different than the times you get a cut or a wound, more devastating and affecting my mental state. To think she actually experienced this.  
  
I bent down and gazed into my sister's eyes. Her face had an imprint in it and her arms had red marks deep within the skin. She mumbled again and again, "Please don't make me do it...I didn't mean to do it." I hugged her close as she cried into my shoulder. "I didn't mean to...they were trying to hurt me and then I used my powers...."  
  
I nodded my head mutely and kept her close, listening to her ranting on about humans, asking her what she was doing and how they hit her before everything went black. It took a while before I lead her outside and then, the men who tried to hurt me vanished.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I couldn't teleport us home, so I had to send a message in order to contact our fathers to pick us up. My sister became more stable then, but she still said it was her fault and asked me why do humans hurt us? I didn't know how to respond to that.  
  
My parents went into a long heated argument afterwards, my father angry at the fact that he told papa not to let us go by ourselves alone. I discovered my sister only had bruises and marks on her body, and she killed the men before they even forced themselves on her. My parents treated her the same, reassuring her that it wasn't her fault and it was the men's since she was special. Father observed me as well, but I only said they bind me for a while and I managed to get away. He told me that he wanted to make the humans who did this to us suffer, but papa caught wind of it and another dispute assured.  
  
Ever since then, father said we couldn't go back into the outer world. Papa wanted to disagree, but he too was fearful what might happen to us. He said he cared for us both and didn't want misunderstanding people to hurt us. My father laughed at that and said that most humans fear them and they went into a spat. I had to agree with my father for once. Why would people hurt us? The only reason I could think of is fear or jealously. Maybe they are jealous of plants and my creators.  
  
My sister showed signs of mental issues off and on after that. One time I visited her to go to the rec room with me and she cut off all her hair. The strains surrounded her like flower petals and she cried again, her head bowed and one hand gripping her arm.  
  
I realized she stabbed herself with the scissors. I ran to her side quickly and pulled out the protruding object. Crimson red flowed out and I gasped at the size of the hole inside it. I put both hands on the wound and concentrated, glowing around her fingers. I smiled as the bloody stopped and the wound began to close up.  
  
"Villie..." She looked up at me with confusion and something new: insanity.  
  
"Its all wrong! They...touched my hair! It's tainted! I'm tainted!" She put one hand to her shorter locks and pulled it. It was much shorter, the whole back almost gone and the front with uneven parts.  
  
She moved her hand from my clasp and laughed, a laugh that wasn't what I was used to out of her. "Maybe father made us to kill all the humans...yes yes..."  
  
"Sister please...it's me Tanto." She gazed at me again and sniffed.  
  
"Brother...please leaves me alone." Her voice returned to a normal state, but I still feared what might happen to her.  
  
"Please leave! Let me be!" She scooted to the side of the bed and curled up. I ran out of there and tried to find our parents, who sat in their rooms talking again.  
  
"Something's wrong with sister!" They both glanced at me but ran to her room, to which we discovered she was gone.  
  
My parents went after her immediately. "Stay here Tanto. I don't want you to get hurt." Vash smiled weakly at me again and waved, a sack on his back and clothed in a red coat this time with tubes. Knives only gazed at me before saying, "Don't follow us either. Who knows what might happen to you then without us." He adjusted his jacket and pulled his gloves on, an outfit that papa said he wore more when he traveled in the outside world. I didn't know that was the last time I would see of them.  
  
-------------------  
  
After a few months, I eventually gave up staying in Eden and went against my father's wishes for once. I packed up a few things and went to the outer world. It took me twenty years of searching before I passed out at a town.  
  
My hair was full of sand and my clothes worn away, a nun told me when she found me in December. I kept on mumbling about my sister and my fathers when she took me in. I spent twenty-five years in the orphanage with the other human children, and learned a great deal about humans and their beliefs. Eventually, I became so good in assimilating into their culture; I went through the rites of being a bishop. It was only more of an experience on humans to me. The only issue is that staying in the outer world for so long caused my mind to branch out into two different personas, not as extreme as my sister, but still no better none of the less. The personality I have now is my more humane one along with the knowledge I have from my creators. The other one...is probably my hatred of human beings and what they did to us. It's also my more ancient side, since I pushed all of my learning about plants and what not to the side of my mind. Its slowly merging with my humane side, but I still have conflicts with both of them.  
  
---------------------  
  
Tanto's head lay in his arms, eyes half closed and dejected, as he told his past to the Man group. All of them except Maria stood agape and shocked, even the stone faced Soba.  
  
"So you are related to the great Knives in a way." The girl's voice showed glee and wonder.  
  
"You lived with Vash and Knives? The Vash and Knives mom used to talk about?! Wait...if you lived ten years in Eden and spent twenty years looking for Villie, and twenty five in December...that means you are fifty five!" Mich had a hard time trying to get this all in his head.  
  
"Wow...so that's why I had that feeling...you are related to Ericks!" Lea's young face brighten at the though of meeting someone like the man her mom used to talk about.  
  
The bishop's sea green eyes flashed. "I have no idea what happened to my sister now. I suspected she suffered from schizophrenia, but this case of it is very extreme. My sibling is stronger than that, or that's what I thought." He wanted to know what happened to July forty five years ago and the wear bouts of his creators. He now understood why he accepted this case in the first place; subconsciously he sought out to help his sister in her unstable state. This is the only good lead he had in forty-five years.  
  
"Why did it take you so long to find your sister?" Louis listened to his story with interest. He couldn't believe his sister was right with her feeling.  
  
"I couldn't teleport like she could. She appeared to disappear like the wind by teleporting from town to town. It didn't help that I also forgot about her in a way."  
  
"So Villie's other persona is Bloody Villie that formed after her experience with humans and is a sort of hatred that she had for them?" Madison wanted to know about the woman she made friends with in July. She knew that Villie wasn't really a killer; that something else is influencing her.  
  
Tanto nodded his head. "She never saw or experienced humans besides stories and tales, so when she did, it formed a hatred in her that branched out to become another part of her mind now. But at the time, she seemed to control it and only needed more help and reassurance. Now, I think something else happened to her that caused it to become like this."  
  
"Well, we'll find out eventually right guys?" Michm turned to the Man group who gave out wild various responses.  
  
"I don't know. Ms. Villie's other side is pretty dark. What happens if she kills us or ends up like that Knives man?"  
  
"Villie should be helped anyway she can since she is Erick's kid!"  
  
"...A child like that must have the power of the fifth moon.... just like her creator."  
  
"Soba you are afraid aren't you? I knew you were a coward!"  
  
Most of them went into a heated argument and Tanto rose up. "Ok you guys don't have to join me if you don't want to. It's my problem so I will take care of it. Now you understand my mission and why I have to do this till the very end."  
  
"Don't worry bossman, I'll help you out, since you helped us out." Madison grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"I said I would see you to the end in this, and the planet won't have peace if your sister runs around unstable."  
  
"I want to find out more about plants so I won't become ignorant and pass that on to my children, like my mom did to me and my brother. She wanted us to treat everything equal" Lea hugged Louis' arm and nudged him.  
  
"What? I'm going too...I don't want you to be killed without me, and I actually want to see the legendary Vash the Stampede."  
  
"Maybe being around you I could get a more understanding about my swordsmanship and what I could do to improve it."  
  
"You're not human and you are like the great Knives in a way...I don't have anything else so why not?"  
  
"Well its unanimous then!" Michm smirked at the clergyman. "You have to take us with you!"  
  
Tanto let out a huff of breath and nodded. "Fine, since you keep on pestering me. Let's go find her then. Michm, do you know the where bouts of her?"  
  
"I'm close, but it's not that good, since I never actually found a person as conclusive as her."  
  
"Well don't worry, since I...no we will all help you on this."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Yeah this is the longest part that I have typed up! Whew...from here on, the chapters will be better and more action packed, instead of sadness, (this part makes me feel bad every time.)  
I know it's been a while from the update, but three parts are better than one hmmm?  
  
Next episode: Hmm...a relative of Legato that wants to create another Gun ho Guns and Villie earns a job as a singer. This person seems to want our poor protagonist/antagonist


	12. Important notice

Author's note:  
  
Ok, since I am having personal issues, i.e. no internet, no computer, and no place ( so it might be a while before I update. I will probably end up writing my chapters by hand, (ahh...what joy!) and then typing it at the library or someplace else. So, I haven't gave up on my story, it's just delayed for a while! 


	13. part 12

Trigun part deux

By Otaku no baka

It took a long time to update this because: 1) I no longer have a pc, and 2) I am down to using public computers. It doesn't help that I wrote the part out and lost the pages to it....

Oh well. It's here, but the parts are still slow due to personal issues like moving around from place to place. Hey better than nothing is what I say!

'' Means talking in a person's head in case you didn't know.

Chat: Me: Like...Trigun is not mine man.

Someone-else: Really? that's so no u you know what I mean?

Me: LOL!

------------------------------

"So, you are related to the great Knives and the legendary Vash the stampede?"

"Well, not really. Only a fraction of their blood is in me. I'm mostly the gene of other plants." Tanto sat down with Michm outside the hotel along with Maria. The bishop munched on a donut, a sweet he hasn't eaten since his childhood.

"So that means..." A Punic square appears behind them, both deformed. "A quarter of you is Vash," Michm points to a square with a picture of him. "And a quarter of you is Knives," he points to the other man in another square. "The other halves are various plant genes." He then points to various bulbs in squares. "Of course, you must account for the fact that Vash and Knives are twins, but plant genes are different than humans so the figures could be different like half and half or..." The navigator pondered this while Tanto sweatdropped.

"Michm it's not that serious! You'll be able to judge it out sooner or later!" Tanto waved his arms and his voice raised an octave.

"Ok ok bossman!"

Maria blinked at a black cat with eyes almost as big as it's head. "Well hello there. What is your name?" She crouched down and smirked.

"Nyao."

"Hmm....that's an unusual name. Well where are you going?"

"Nyao."

"Huh? You don't know? That doesn't make any sense."

"Nyao."

"Hey just because I am human..."

"You might not get much information from that cat." Tanto rubs his face. "It reminds me of our cat."

"Your cat?" Both Maria and the big-eyed animal cocked their heads.

"Yes, we found a cat that looked exactly like the one on the ground in the outside world. We brought him to Eden and took care of it for a while before letting it go." The clergyman smiles brightly and leans down to scratch under the kitty's chin.

"...There's so much I am still learning about you, Master Tanto." The bishop meets his eyes with the enigma child.

Before he could say anything, Madison runs out the hotel with a smile on her face. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Hmm, that's a new look for you woman." She rolls her eyes from her partner's comment and plays with her medium length locks. Instead of her old outfit, she had a sleeveless black shirt with her usual poncho, except it was backwards showing a cross on it. She kicked the ground with her heavy brown boots.

"Whatever Mich." The ex bounty hunter places her hands on pants covered hips. "If you are done with your stupidity, then can we get ready to find Villie?" She gives him a look as he opens his mouth to stick out his tongue wildly.

"Well it's very hard to go anywhere when we haven't packed our supplies or find a permanent location on our girl." Wraith smirked and leaned back on the steps to the hotel.

"Here's everything Madison." Michm's eyes widen and he jumped with the others when Soba dropped their luggage right next to them. The cat only yawned.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnd....since it seemed to be that you needed help finding our friend, I looked over your work, and with my assistance, I was able to pinpoint her at Dankin." She had a smile that reached all ears as she handed her partner a map.

Mich scanned it quickly as the scowl on his face deepen and deepen. He sighed and grabbed the paper. I'll never get a damn break! Wraith did inherit his mother's short temper, but used a completely different method to steam it out.

------------------------

The navigator gripped the sides of Tanto's sidecar. He listened to the roar of the engine, but his thoughts were elsewhere. After the Man group worked a month in July, they earned enough not only to pay off their fares, but also buy an all terrain jeep with a satellite radio communicator.

Maybe I should put dye in her shampoo again...purple wasn't bad on her. Michm put a hand to his face in concentration as the wind made the hair under his helmet blow around. Or maybe I should tie dye her clothes this time...or steal her underwear and put them in Louise's room...

Maria rolled her eyes at the navigator's thoughts. Her curls were neatly tucked under a sand design helmet and goggles. She sat in front of the sidecar, her vision mostly on the man riding the bike: bi-colored hair blowing in the wind, goggles firm on his eyes focused on the vast sands ahead. Now why can't humans be more like master Tanto. Makes us seem more unworthy...

"Ok from the map," the clergy growls as he tries to drive and read the map at the same time.

...Although he acts like a human. Maria sweatdropped with the others.

"Maybe you should let one of us...?" Lea sighs and decides to leave Tanto to his own devices. She glances to the others in the jeep; all of them sleep except the driver Soba. "Maybe some music can help out." The woman ignores the passed out ones' snoring and fiddles with the knobs. "There..." She stops at a woman singing a familiar tune. "Huh? But that's...wake up Louis, and Maidson! Guys listen to this!"

---------------------

Villie sighed and shifted on her bed. She spent her free time with the Winter and the gang as the singer. They traveled a bit in Neo Gunsmoke on gigs, and took a short rest in their head court before going on into February.

The troubled woman turned to the side, facing the mirror in her room. She gazed into her reflection and plucked her shabby short sunny blond hair. Ah, my poor hair. At least it's growing back. The woman smoothed it back out and smiled weakly.

"Miss Villie?" Dire, another band member knocked. "The others need you downstairs."

"Ok, give me a minute." She hopped off the bed and took her jacket off the bedpost; futuristic with buckles and straps on the sides that reaches only to her waist. The gunslinger reached over to slip on her shoes, being careful of the tubes extending from the sides of her pants.

Villie jumped up, half her size now and completely deformed. "Alright, I am ready to go!" Strips spiraling around appeared behind her. She puts up her index finger and in a flash, she is gone.

-------------------

"I hope she comes soon." Zan mumbled around a cigarette.

Kyo blinked at the sparkles near him and jumped when Villie appeared at the seat next to him.

"She never cease to amaze me with that." Zan calmly takes a drag and sighs.

Winter walks right next to her and bends down to her level. "So are you ready? Can you do this?" The plant woman nods briefly before she begins her breathing exercises.

"Ok guys, is the satellite equipment ready?" All the heads except Villie shrug clueless. "Oh thanks a lot." The violinist rubs off her split hairs and lets out a breath she didn't know was holding. "Well get the instruments together and I'll see." The pale woman says this in a low tone and skips off while the others rush around. Villie only chuckles and sweatdrops

"Well the tech people say everything is in order. Villie? Men?" Both groups nodded. "Then let's get this started." The leader hops on the stage and swings on the mic stand. Zan laughs and walks up the left wing, picking up the case to his saxophone. The others gather around to their places.

Villie looks around to see that the whole place is empty except them. She takes a deep breath and sings, her voice starting with a light alto. Winter listens for her cue, and pulls out her instrument. Her hymns went along with the woman, and soon all the members played.

The troubled woman sung a particularly high note and opened her eyes. Navy blue pupils were glazed over and her voice took on a hypnotic, magnetic effect. People gathered in the bar like flies to a flame.

Soon, most of the town gathered to the club, listening and humming along the song. The people settled down and conversed to themselves, but still paying most of their attention to the woman's sympathy.

"Wow. Ever since they hired that Villie girl, the band is better than ever!" One man didn't join in the festivities. He stood in the middle of the crowd and his smirk seemed to grow and grow the more the band played.

----------------

"So this is Dankin...." Tanto pulled off his goggles and rubbed his hair. The Man group searched around the town. Most of the people were out of their homes.

"I hear something...like music?" Louise scratched his chin. Maria's head shot up and she frowned, sensing something amiss.

'Master Tanto...I need to part briefly.'

The bishop nods mutely. 'Ok, just be careful. I feel that something is off in this town.'

"Hey what happened to the kid?" Madison noticed now she was gone.

"Don't worry. She went to take care of some business. Let's follow the music first and met her there, since it might lead to my sister." The members glanced at him in question, but gave in and went towards the sound.

----------------

Maria wandered the empty streets of Dankin, vaguely listening to the distance music. I sensed him; I know I did. But why would he be here of all places? I guess Miss Villie's singing powers attracted him.

"Maria Bluesummers. I am not surprised to see you here." The teen didn't turn at the deep voice.

"Juliean, you have no right to be in this town." A man stepped out of the shadows. His hair had a shade of bluish purple and eyes a dark gold that reminded Maria ironically of sand.

"Why not? You were drawn to her as well."

Maria slowly turned around to face him. "Unlike you cousin, I actually have a mission."

The man smirked and held up both hands. "Touché dear cousin." He turned his head to the right as if he could hear something that no one else did, but kept his eyes still on the girl. "What happened to your dear parents?" Those words caused the girl's eyes to show emotion for once, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"They were killed by slave drivers a while ago. Of course it doesn't matter to you anyway. You always were a self sacrificing human and you thought my mother was foolish and unworthy to be related to Legato..." Her eyes flashed and they started to glow, creating a hue around her.

The man frowns until he suddenly looks up; gazing at the sky if it had the answers he wanted. "Ah I see now why you are here. Hmmm...he's just like HER isn't he?" Both of them stood facing each other and then vanished when a wind blew lightly in the sand.

------------------

"Excuse us, we need to get through." Tanto could feel that his sister was close. The others spent their time getting through the crowd and pondering about the occurrence. Near the club there was practically a riot. People outside gathered, chatting excitedly.

"Master Tanto!" At the entrance of the place was Maria. "Let's hurry please before he shows up!"

"What's wrong Maria, and who is this man you speak of?" Tanto stared down at the short woman.

"I'll explain when we get inside." She pulled on the leader's pants leg. "But now it's time to haste." They all tried to get inside the club with the music and one particularly voice ringing out.

-----------------

"So....hitotsu-me no yoru ni, zuko kara koishi ga sekai ni ochiru." Villie closed her eyes and focused on the emotions in the words instead of the sullen melody that the band played.

"So....futatsu-me no yoru ni, koishi no ko ga te wo tori warutsu wo kaku. Sound life." (1)

Juliean frowned at the words coming from the plant's mouth. They seemed familiar to him somehow. It's probably nothing or a premonition of another human's soul when that woman was still alive. He knew that his great uncle had connections to plants from his father's tales that ended up motivating him to go down a similar road as Legato instead of steer him away from it....

"Villie!" The girl blinked at the voice, but continued to sing. Her music didn't have the same harmony as before, but still was enjoyable.

'Tanto....brother I am over here' The bishop rushed towards the stage before the others could get through.

"Why does he do that?" Michm growled out in complete exasperation. He really wanted to just shoot his gun in the air to make it easier, but they might end up losing the woman again in the crowd and he just wanted to find her and take a break.

The clergy felt elastic when he approached, until a wave of forbearing hit him. There is something wrong here...something that reminds me of what Father Knives told me....

He remembered his father telling him about a man that was completely devoted to him, since he saved him from the previous life he had and practically raised him. The human even denied his own race to serve his father's propose then.

The bishop almost bumped into another person around the same height as him. "My apologizes...I just want to get near the stage."

"Oh it's quite alright." The tenor voice had a tone of amusement in it that Tanto had to glance up at to see the person. His golden eyes flashed in hidden power, one hidden by a shade of hair that in another time would had made the bishop chuckle since it was a similar shade to Michm.

Tanto bowed slightly and went on, motioning Villie to meet him after the show was over. The girl nodded and started to finish up with the eight night.

'Ah, so you are a plant. No wonder Maria joined up with you.' The bishop ran a hand through his hair at the voice in his head.

'And you must be a psychic like Maria then....and related to her I presume.'

'Hmph. We are only cousins. Her mother is nothing related to the great Legato.'

Tanto twitched visibly. 'So you are related to Legato then...'

The golden-eyed man shrugged. 'Only by a strong distance. His sister didn't share the same talent as he, but instead it was passed on to her children and grandchildren. Maria's foolish mother actually tried to help this planet with her powers.'

"Bossman! Are you alright?" Madison stole a worried glance at him. "You look like you are in a trance..." She had to practically yell over the crowd when the song ended.

Maria scowled at the woman and Tanto shook his head. "I...I am fine Madison..." He turned his head to find the man that spoke to him, but discovered him missing. "We have to met Villie backstage."

-------------------

"That was once again a great show." Winter said as she sipped a glass of water. The others were backstage taking breaks and relaxing.

"What's wrong Villie? You haven't touched your chocolate milkshake yet." Shinya said as he munched on a glazed donut.

"Huh? Oh....it's just that my brother was here." It never ceased to amaze the band members of Villie's honesty. She twirled the straw in her milkshake and sighed.

"Brother? You had a brother?" Kyo raised his head from the bar-table, his dozing interrupted.

"Yes she does." All of them turned to the blue haired man in the doorway, standing very casual for a restricted area.

"Umm...sir, you know that only band members belong here." Winter had that feeling again, like she did with Villie's other side, except this man just dripped with venom and malice intents....

"Yes....but I will only be a minute." He smirked and nodded his head in the plant's direction. "I only came for her."

"Me? But...I never seen you before." Villie rose from her seat to start at him. He did seem recognizable and for some reason her thoughts jumped to the past with her creators.

Bluesummers only shrugged and approached her. All of the members were alert now and Winter pulled out her violin. "If she doesn't know you, then you have no business being back here."

The man raised an eyebrow in mock intimidation. "Really now, what can a human like you do?"

The pale women knew that tone of voice and became nervous, but held her ground. "A lot more than you can think." Both the man and the band members stared off at each other.

"Villie are you back here? The guard said I could pass..." The poor girl and Juliean turned to the voice. Tanto and the others went past the doorway and Winter stared at the group. She felt that she knew the clergyman from somewhere...bi hair...those sea green eyes...

"It's just a regular party back here." Karou, another band member, replied with sarcasm. He blinked at the violinist's unusual expression. "What's up Winter? You know this man?"

She shook her head and Tanto cast a curious glance at her. "It must be my imagination. I thought he looked familiar." The thought of a man though with a t-shirt and bi colored hair smiling didn't vanish in her mind though....

---------------------------

Yes this is the end of this part! I worked really hard to get this out, so I hope you review at least! It's ironic that this part is longer than a few other parts I put out :P (1) This is the first few Japanese lyric to "Sound life."

"So... On the first night, a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere."

So…on the second night, the pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz. Sound life.


	14. part 13

Trigun part deux 13

By Otaku no baka

Yeah it's been a while since I posted **ANYTHING. **Why? It's because I started college! But that's not the main reason.

Even after a whole summer, I still do not have the net. Some of it is due to me, but I have been moving around a lot, so it's pretty hard to have internet if you do not have a permanent place to stay at :p That and I do not have a baka labtop either! (Stupid cable only internet....)

But still, I have been typing parts of this story up, (at my apartment lab non of the less,) but it hasn't been up to par like before, and nothing like last year! (Remembers having the net and a good pc and sighs) I sort of have the ending to this worked out, and even working on a better, manga version of this sequel :)

If the boarders look funny, it's because I have been experimenting with then. For some reason, edit doesn't let me use my old fashion ones, so I have to get creative.

For those of you who need a quick shonen-ai or romance fix from a fighting game, I have a few authors; just ask in a review. Ok let me shut up now since you probably skipped this and read the long story.

I still do not own Trigun! If I did, then I would have Maximum manga ;p

------------------------

Juliean stared at the newcomer. 'So this is Tanto eh?' He observed the man's attire and his sea green eyes. 'Yes...there is something about him.'

The bishop felt eyes roaming him and blinked at the Bluesummer's stare. He shivered visibly and turned to the band.

"Villie. I am glad you are safe." He didn't dare move with the tension in the air. "We came back to get you."

The plant girl smiled and nodded to the band. "Guys this is my brother, Tanto; he's ok!"

Winter stood there and blinked. 'Tanto?! Is he the same Tanto from December?' She stared hard at the man and he noticed her gawking. They both blushed and focused on the matter at hand.

"Juliean give it up and leave us alone! You cannot have the plants at all!" Maria came from behind the clergy to stand up to her cousin.

"Like you can do anything about it dear child." He gave her a tired look as if she was an annoying daughter.

"Please....let my sister be as well as theses people." The clergyman approached the psychic and gave him a look that wasn't the caring bishop from before. "I am giving you this chance human; we will settle this matter at a different time."

Bluesummers showed an emotion of curiosity then and grinned in a sinister way. "Interesting.... yes you could achieve my goal." He approached the man and looked him up and down. "I still do not understand why you do not just use your powers for the plants. Do you even care about them? You are "the" plant correct?" His voice came out in a whisper.

"The" plant? I don't understand..." Tanto stepped back and tensed up as the man stepped with him. "I'm.... just a bishop."

"I know you do not want to reveal your destiny or yourself to these humans...but I know." Juliean smiled in that way again. "I know Master Tanto."

A flash of light laminated the room that caused most of the people to cover their eyes and Juliean Bluesummers was gone.

"I'm glad that was over." Winter sat down in a stool at the bar and let out a breath. She regarded the man that just introduced himself. "Umm...your name is Tanto correct?" The pale haired woman pointed to the leader.

"Yes I am Tanto...why do you ask?"

"May I have a word with you?" The clergyman nodded his head and went to the side with the musician.

"Tanto.... are you from December?" The man blinked at the city he was raised at part of his life.

"Yes...I grew up there in the orphanage twenty five years ago."

"It is really you then...the same bi-haired kid who came to the orphanage then!" A smile widen on her face. "Don't you remember me Father? It's me Winter!"

"Winter?" He recalled a pale girl with the whitest of hair, who came from July after it's second incident. "Ah yes I remember you; we both ended up in the orphanage at the same time."

The musician nodded and closed her eyes in remembrance.

--------------------------

"Hey, what's your name?"

A boy with bi-colored hair that looked to be barely in his teens glanced up from his view on the sand lands. "Tanto....Tanto Vash Wolfwood." He kicked his feet to and fro on his seat to the step of the chruch.

"Wow! So you are named after the legendary priest who helped out December and the Stampede himself?! COOL!"

Younger Tanto cocked his head to the side. The girl had pure white hair, something of a rarity in Gunsmoke. Her skin appeared pale, especially for the inhabitants of the hot desert planet.

"I'm Winter...I do not know my last name because my parents passed away before they told me." She sniffed and sat down next to Tanto, unmindful of her blue skirt. "You know about the July incident right?"

"The first or the second one?"

Child Winter raised a pale eyebrow. "There was another one? Hmm, I was talking about the one...with Bloody Villie. I survived the killing of the town members; and she seemed to be such a nice lady too...."

"Bloody Villie?" Tanto remained quiet after that.

"Yeah.... that's what some men said. I ran out the town and a few injured men were crying out, "It's a girl.... she's a killer! Bloody Villie!"

"........." Tanto focused on the sand dunes in the distance again.

"Oh I'm sorry if you do not like violence. Let's talk about music! You know I love the legendary Midvalley!"

"Is that the man that uses a sax?"

"Yeah! Howdidja know?" She shrugged but continued. "I want to use an instrument like him one day, one that has special abilities too!"

"I.... might join the church one day."

"Really? Like a priest or a bishop?"

"Yeah maybe." He turned to face Winter. "Where did you hear about Bloody Villie from Winter?"

---------------------------

"Yeah...I know it's been a few years and all, since I went out to make something of myself; finally have that instrument of mine...." She showed him her violin case and leaned back against the bar. "But you haven't changed really; same hair, same eyes, same face, just newer clothing. I thought you hated the church robe when we were growing up."

The clergyman shrugged. "Well you do get used to it after a while. That and it makes an interesting cover."

"Cover?" She blinked and almost fell over as Tanto pulled out a semi missile from his coat. "You were always unusual Tanto. I remember when you used to talk about your fathers all the time."

"Hmm; yes." He ran a hand through his bi-colored hair and sighed. "My creators.... it's been a while."

"Creators? You mean you are not human?"

Tanto pulled out his hand slowly and closed his eyes as strains fell on his face. "No I'm what you may call...a "bio plant." It's hard to put in words what exact what I am. Let's say I am a human with "extensions."

"I see...I knew you weren't normal. Even when I found Villie, there was something off about her." Winter nodded her head. "How about you explain it from the beginning what happened."

"Ah, ok. Well it all started when I was younger..."

The bandmembers and Man group only watched in detected interest. "Ummm...I guess we should leave them alone eh?" Villie rubbed her hair and turned to the Man group.

"This is the most I seen Tanto talk in a while; I guess she is something important eh Mich?" Madison elbowed her partner who smirked.

"Like you and me Madison?" Wraith laughed at his partner's blush and smack on the head.

Soba shook his head and went outside while Lea and Louise conversed in a corner about Villie. The band members only did random stuff such as smoke and goof off.

---------------------------------

"So this is Villie eh sister? The so called offspring of Vash the stampede?"

"Yeah." Vithan closed her eyes and sweatdropped at the stares she received from the man.

"Wow she looks just like him; hair and face." The gunslinger observed her further. "I beat she has the same ideals too."

"Well not really; she isn't really the love and peace Vash that we heard about. Villie has her own uniqueness, that and she is a schzoid."

"So she is more like...that man Knives?"

"Hey, my father isn't that bad," The blond pondered this for a moment. "It's just that him and papa have different morals than each other and are both stubborn."

"Stubborn? Like humans?"

"More like super-powered humans." Louise leaned back in his chair. "But now that this is over, and we finally found Villie, things should be sailing eh sis?"

"I'm not too sure about that; remember, Villie still inherited Vash's tact for getting into situations." Lea pointed out.

"Wait....how do you know so much about papa anyway?"

"Well....you can say that Vash spent some time with our mother as someone else." Louise and Lea smiled to each other and nodded.

"Um....ok...but I still don't get it." Both gunslingers fell over.

--------------------------

"Hope Winter doesn't talk his head off." Kyo remarked, playing with a wooden yo-yo. He ducked his head over a flying bottle. "What?"

"Try to respect our guests ok?"

"You don't usually act like that when we have fans or any type of company..." the musician mumbled behind his breath.

Winter rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what are you doing now Tanto?"

"Well I was off to find my sister and try to eliminate the sudden events of Neo Gunsmoke. Thank goodness that we discovered her here."

"You mean Bloody Villie correct?"

"Yes I am afraid that is so," The bishop sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The church has me involved in my sister's affairs, so I am basically keeping her under watch so she does not become violent again."

"I see..." She stares at the blond woman laughing and smiling at the conversation with Lea and Louise. "She must have been through a lot eh?"

"Yes she has; both of us have." He rises up from the chair and bows. "If I may, can I do a request?"

"Shoot; there's nothing much I can deny with you." She says with a unique smile

"May me and my teammates relocate here? I just want to rest for a while."

"I don't mind, since this is our pit stop anyway. It's going to be a while before the band moves out to any gig again."

"Thank you so much." Winter blushes slightly as Tanto hugs her.

"Uh...no problem." She stutters at his wide grin.

-----------------------

"Master Bluesummers; back so soon."

The teen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Juliean?" He stares down at the machine next to him. Both beings are in the middle of the Neo Gunsmoke desert.

Well it appeared to be a machine. Pieces of human flesh covered mechanical parts along with words sprawled out on the chest saying, "Freedom." The "cyborg," had one eye patch and a humanoid face.

"Fine then, Juliean it is." He pulled out a cigar. "So you didn't get the girl then."

"No but I did find something more interesting instead." Bluesummers expression grew into the tradition grin that started with his uncle Legato. "Something much more interesting...."

This part is super short than what I am used to making, but I didn't write this out at first, so that might explain it The next part I am writing out by hand and it should be good, due to the fact that it will finally have Vash and Knives in it, so be prepared!

Next episode: The lost plants of Neo Gunsmoke and what's this? The revival of the Gun Ho Guns?!


End file.
